Link to Snow
by Raven Drow
Summary: SnowScale is asked by his girlfriend 'If Link captured me, would you save me'. Little does he know, that he's about to have an adventure that he (and his girlfriend) will never forget. Romance, Humor, Adventure, and Friendship. Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.
1. Chapter 1: It Started with a Question

**Chapter 1: It started with a question**

It had been a normal summer, well that is to say that I was helping my dad with all summer. It wasn't all bad, I mean I did get paid. So that was good. The only thing that bugged me was the fact that I couldn't see my girlfriend, Raven, as often as I wanted to. At least she planned nights that your whole group could hang out, she was always responsible like that.

School started back up tomorrow, and I couldn't wait. I got to school, and noticed that there was an assembly. Sunnyboy and I decided to go to the gym. We sat in our regular spot and talked for a bit. I looked over at the entrance, and saw Raven running towards me. She quickly got to the top of the steps and sat next to me with no second thought, I smiled at her. The assembly started.

"I was looking for you everywhere, SnowScale." She whispered to me during the assembly. "I first checked Coach Browns' room, but no one was there. Not even Coach Brown herself!"

"She doesn't have a class until third hour." I explain to her.

Just at that moment, Coach Brown showed up. I heard Raven giggle to herself. I smile at her again, I should have guessed she would find that funny. She found irony funny, which I could do. However, she always seemed to have the upper hand at puns. We loved each other though. I had loved her since 8th grade, when she first showed up at school. She was a shy girl though and I was shy as well. So when I tried to ask her out last year, it was a mess. She ended up saying if for me and we've been together since. I know it's not long but I have a feeling it will be.

Raven suddenly stood up, I noticed the assembly had ended. I stood up and started to walk, knowing that we would follow each other.

"Snow, I have a hypothetical question for you." She said to me as we were walking.

"Uh-oh" I reply trying to sound worried.

"If Link kidnaped me right now, would you try to save me?"

"Of course." I tell her.

"Not like he would succeed though." Sunnyboy interjected.

"You don't know that, SB!" Raven said giving him her evil stare. I smiled at her again, glad that she had so much faith in me.

All that day I thought about Ravens' question. I wondered if I could actually save my girlfriend from Link if he took her. Not that he really could, I mean he's not really real. I mean, SB had a point, I had no skill compared to Link. I dismissed all of my thoughts of it, I decided to go to sleep. That would get my mind off this.

That night I dreamt that Link did take Raven. I followed him out of the school and down into a hole, not a bottomless one it was a shoulder-high hole. As I landed I heard a voice. Three maybe, I wasn't sure.

"We call you to help us. Our hero is no longer himself, and we want you to help us. You must protect your Crimson Loftwing. Like you, she is also needed to help our hero…Rise young one of cold water, for this is your Destiny."

I woke up in my bed, like normal. I passed my dream off as just a dream. However, the entire ride to school, I couldn't help thinking about what the voice had said. I was confused about the 'bird' part. I didn't own a bird. And just who was the Hero the voices were talking about? Was it Link? I was starting to wish that I had played a bit more Zelda. I decided I should ask Raven about it, if anyone would know what it meant, it would be her.

When I get to school, I decide to just ask Sunnyboy. He was the only other person who played Legend of Zelda.

"Hey SB, do you think that there's such thing as a vision?" I ask casually.

"I guess, I don't see why not." Sunnyboy says a confused look."

"That's a random question." A freshman with tan skin, black hair, and glasses said as he walked in.

"Not really, Naxo." I explain, looking at the black haired freshman. I decided to tell them what I dreamt about last night. I told them about Raven getting kidnaped, the hole Link had jumped into, and told them about the message I got at the end.

"That's one heck of a dream, Snow." Naxo said with an unbelieving smile. "But I agree with you that you should ask Raven about this. She knows more about the world of Zelda than anyone here."

"What about me?!" Sunnyboy protested

"We all know that Raven is the Zelda nerd, I'm the Deadpool nerd, and SnowScale's the Dragonball Nerd." Naxo stopped for a bit thinking. "And you're the well rounded nerd."

"But…" Sunnyboy started to protest.

"Hi guys! What I miss?" Raven said as she walked into the room. I walked over to her and we embraced.

"Snow has something to ask you." Naxo cut in.

Raven looked up at me and backed away, "What's on your mind?"

I tell her what I told the others. After I finished my story, she had her hands in a thinking position.

"Protect the Crimson Loftwing…?" she muttered to herself. "There are no Loftwings' here. It must be some form of metaphor…but for what."

"I was hoping you would know…" I tell her.

She turned to me and smiled, "Give me till lunch, I think I could figure something out."

She hugged me and walked out of the room. I followed her and we started engaging in normal conversation. At lunch Raven seemed to have an answer.

"So, after four periods, I have come to a guess." She started acting all professional.

"Well, what is it?" Naxo, Sunnyboy, and I say almost simultaneously.

"Ok, you said you dreamt about Link capturing me right?"

"Yes…?" I reply unsure why she was telling me this.

"Well, if you dreamt about Link, then the 'hero' the voice was talking about would have to be Link." We all nod our heads in understanding

"Also the 'no longer himself' part must mean that he's become possessed by something, but due to the vagueness of visions, I don't know exactly." With that she finished.

"But what about the Loftwing?" I ask slightly upset that she couldn't solve that.

"Well… I did," she said starting to blush. "Though I'm not completely sure."

Raven always started to blush when the subject was embarrassing to her.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Naxo chanted.

"Ok…" Raven said, and taking a deep breath, she explained. "So I first started thinking about birds, but I don't think you have any birds. Do you Snow?"

"No."

"So remembering that the goddesses are always meaning more than they say…"

"Goddesses?!" I say to her shocked.

"The goddesses of Hyrule. Din, Nayru, and Farore." She explained. "Anyway, since the goddesses always mean more than they say, I concluded that it must be a person."

"Ok…?" I hear Naxo and Sunnyboy say. Obviously as confused at Ravens' logic as I am.

"So, I tried remembering the qualities of the Loftwing. I know that Link and the Loftwing are close, and that Link trusts it. So this person must have those qualities."

"Who'd you come up with?" I ask, eager to her the answer.

Raven started to blush again. "Me…"

I look at her surprised, and realize that it must be it. I mean, she was named after a bird. So it would make since to use a bird analogy.

"I'm gonna go get a Mtn Dew." Raven smiled, "You wanna come with, Snow?"

"Sure!" I jump to her side and we start walking off to the lobby vending machine.

Not a moment after we walked out of the room, a boy picked up Raven and ran off with her.

"Snow!" She yelled at me with apparent fear in her eyes. The boy kept on running, I looked like he was running towards the front entrance at school.

As soon as I caught up with him, he was at the hole that I saw in my dream. As the boy turned around, I noticed that the boy looked a lot like Link. When he saw me, he made an evil smirk, Raven wasn't moving. I was angry now, he hurt my girlfriend and the one the 'goddesses' told me to protect.

When I was just a few feet away, the Link look-alike jumped down the hole. When I got to the hole, I noticed that there was no one in it. I figured it must have been a portal. I look around to see if anyone was watching, no one was around. I look back at the kidnappers escape portal.

"Here goes nothing." I sigh. With that, I jump down into the supposed portal.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World Raven

**A/N: This story didn't get a lot of notice when I first posted it. But I really enjoy writing this story, so I shall continue it. So if you don't like to too bad! I love it.**

* * *

When Raven regained consciousness her body felt heavy, like she was run over by a car or something. With some effort, she was able to open her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could tell that she was behind bars. She tried to stand up, but her legs would not seem to listen to her. She decided to go over the events that had happened. Her and SnowScale were going to go get a soda, but then someone grabbed her and starting running off with her. She remembered calling out Snows' name for help. However, Raven couldn't remember her captors face. She shook her head, silently cursing herself and her terrible memory.

"Why is it that the girl always gets captured?" She mutters bitterly to herself.

"Well, that's because they're prettier." A voice seemed to reply

Shocked that she got a response, Raven looked around to try and figure out who was there.

"They also tend to have very strong powers inside them." The voice said again. Raven was growing tense, the voice sounded like it belonged to someone so nice but the words being said were as cold as ice.

"Sh…Show yourself." Raven said as bravely as she could.

Just then the owner of the voice appeared, it was a young man about her age. He had sunflower colored hair that dangled in his sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a green tunic with a matching hat, along with leather gauntlets. Raven made a silent gasp, she knew who this was. It was Link, and to be more specific, it was the Link from Twilight Princess.

"By your face, I take it you know who I am." Link said to her condescendingly.

"…Link…" Raven tried to get out, however she was too shocked by this. The prophecy said Link was not himself, but nothing would have prepared her for this.

Link unlocked the cell door and walked to Raven. "I also lost that little dragon pet of yours." Raven looked down at the floor, she knew Snow hated that. Heck, her house was destroyed because Zack taunted him about it.

"He's not a pet…" Raven muttered angrily, still looking at the cell floor, refusing to meet her fictional crushes' face. Link then grabbed Raven by her chin, and forced her to look at him, his face no more than an inch away from hers.

"What's wrong my little Loftwing?" Link said softly with a mischievous grin, "Are you scared of me?"

Raven looked at him defiantly, "No, I'm just ashamed of you." It was a lie, she really was terrified that her hero could act so malicious, and act like it was nothing.

Link gave her an amused look, let go of her chin and stood up. "And why are you ashamed of me? You've never known me before today. Not personally, anyway."

Raven though for a moment, Link did have a point. She never knew him personally, but she could always seem to feel whatever he felt in the games.

"I do know you." Raven started still questioning herself on whether she should say this.

"Please enlighten me." Link said scornfully, his amused look disappearing. Raven took a calming breath before she continued.

"I felt your worry when the village children were taken. I felt your sadness when Ilia had forgotten about you, and when Midna left. I felt the joy you felt when you reunited with Epona. And I felt your fear through all of it."

Raven paused for a bit letting her words sink in. "Not only you, but all of your ancestors. You are all as dear to me as a close friend. I would never want to hurt you,"

Raven looked at Link and saw that his face no longer looked irritated but intrigued. She was starting to regret telling Link what she did. There was no telling what Link would do. Link then sat back down next to her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Both of you feel this way?"

Links' question shocked her, no one knew about her severe MPD. It didn't come out did it? Raven was starting to worry, she hated her other side. The side of her that enjoyed blood, death, and carnage. It didn't help that Raven was created to kill either. Then it hit her, that's why Link wanted her. Or her other-side to be precise.

"You just want it don't you?" Raven asked sourly, she hated talking about 'it'.

Links' expression changed to amused again, "You're a clever little bird. Yes, I would like the help of your other half. I just need to know that you won't fly away."

Raven remained silent. She wanted to help her hero, but she knew that something was wrong with him. Something evil.

"We both know that I will get your help whether or not you're willing to. As an old saying goes, 'we can do this the easy way, or the hard way'."

"Very well," Raven consented. "I'll help you"

She didn't know what Link would do to her in his new found maleficence, and she didn't want to find out. Besides, the goddesses said she was the key to helping him. So she had to stay by him, she thought so anyway.

Link had unlocked her from the chains that she was bound to and les her out. He didn't talk much. Raven guessed he had a lot on his mind and being the shy person she was, she didn't feel like she should ask.

" _Come on Raven, we should ask him what's wrong_!" Unleashed, her other side, said to her as they were walking up some stairs in the castle.

"No." I strongly mutter to myself, "It's not our place to ask."

" _Where the hell did the shyness come from? You didn't seem nervous to speak your mind back in the cell we were in_." Unleashed sounded annoyed.

Raven had become used to her other sides retorts and rudeness. Unleashed had always treated her like this as far as Raven could remember. She didn't mind as long as it didn't 'come out'.

" _Just ask your stupid videogame crush the damn question, Raven_!" Raven sighed, Unleashed wouldn't leave her alone unless she asked, and she didn't want to get into a self-arguments with herself in front of someone. Raven silently took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Is…something wrong, Link?"

"Curious are we, my little Loftwing?" Raven didn't have to see Links' face to know that he was making a condescending smile towards her.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"Well, I have to say that carrying you off was quite hard. I had wanted to walk with you here, but the damnable dragon was chasing me so I had to run."

Raven smiled in relief, maybe SnowScale had some after her and is going to try and save her. She didn't like being the damsel in distress, but if that's her roll by the Goddesses, then who was she to argue.

"But, to be honest I am slightly disappointed that I didn't get to see your other side."

Ravens smile disappeared. She should have guessed that was the reason, it was the reason he kidnaped her, Raven couldn't think of a reason why though. However, Raven could say without a doubt that there was no way in hell she was going to tell Link how to let 'it' out.

"Happy?" Raven muttered to herself,

" _Well it looks like this hottie likes me more than you. Oh, the fun we'll have_."

"Only if I ever let you out." Raven quietly hisses at her blood-driven other.

"This is your room," Link said suddenly. Raven looked up at Link realizing that he was holding a door open with a scowl on his face. Raven meekly goes into the room. It was a really nice room, there was a beautiful dark wood wardrobe, a white vanity, and a bed with laced comforter and the mattress looked like a cloud.

"You are not allowed to leave this room until I get you personally." Link said to Raven, his heartless tone returning. And before she could even make a sound, Link violently shut the door and locked it.

Raven stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what had just happened. Link was starting to be nice (of sorts) to her, and then he started being mean again. Raven decided to go and sit at the vanity, she needed someone to talk to.

As Raven sat down, she looked at herself in the mirror. It only took a few seconds before the image of Unleashed overshadowed hers. Unleashed looked almost like Raven. The big difference was her eyes. Unleashed eyes' were completely black even the whites on her eyes were black. Except her pupils, which were glowing red. Her eyes also had blood dripping from them, though it never went off her face nor did the blood dry out. Raven always felt afraid looking at the part of her that would destroy a city and just laugh it off as 'play time'.

Unleashed stretched and yawned, " _It's been awhile since we've done this. It's not as fun as when I come out, but it will do_."

Raven sighed, her other side was evil, yes. But it was still a part of her, and they both knew that without the other they would die.

"I need help…" Raven says resting her head on the vanity.

" _I'll say, who do the goddesses think they are, making you come back here?! If I were you, I'd go and kick their #####_!" Raven could tell that Unleashed was angry, so was she. But it wasn't the reason she wanted to talk.

"We can't change our circumstance, Le." Raven sighed, "And you know that isn't what I need help on."

" _Well, right now you need some sleep, real sleep. Preferably in that comfy looking bed over there._ "

Raven nodded. As Raven stood up, Unleashed faded out of the mirror, happy that she took her advice.

As Raven laid in the cloud bed, she wondered about SnowScale and the others. Did Snow come after her? How about SunnyBoy and Naxo, did they see her get carried off? More importantly, what's wrong with Link? He didn't seem possessed. Not like she would know, she's never been possessed before, so she didn't know what to look for.

" _Listen, Raven. I'm tired. Can we please leave the unanswerable questions for morning_?"

Raven slightly nodded, starting to drift to sleep, "Night Le…" And before Unleashed could respond, Raven was sound asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** **Ok, I hope you liked it. SnowScale will be first-person. but the others like Raven will be second-person. I got this writing style from the writer of Michael Vey. I give credit to him. RavenThePirate out :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A New World SnowScale

When I jumped down, a flash of darkness took over me, and the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of what looked like a house. I looked around franticly for Ravens captor, but I saw no hint of seeing the Link-alike. My shoulders lowered, and I felt defeated. I look around the house I had landed in, and it was a simple home. It even had a fireplace with a pot on it. I go to inspect the pot to discover what was inside it. As I open the id to the pot, I was overcome with the heavenly smells of herbs and something else I think it was pumpkin. The mixture was orange with detectable green herbs inside it. I start to wonder if it was safe to eat, and as if on cue, my stomach started to tell me that it was hungry. I nudge it off, I didn't want to steal someone's food. I look around the house some more, and I notice some ledges connected by two ladders. I decide to climb up them. Up the first ladder, and looked to see what was on the first ledge. All that was on there was some paper and a quill and ink. I look at the papers to see it there's any way to tell where I was. I flash through the papers on the desk, but to my sadly, they were all blank. I set down the papers that I had in my hands, and decide to climb up the second ladder. I got to the top and all that was there was a bed. I was about to shrug it off and go back the ladder, but then I saw movement underneath the covers. I freeze, hoping that if I just stay there I could just disappear. The figure underneath the bed, sat up and yawned. I was already on the first ledge, and was fixing to go down the ladder until a voice said something

"Excuse me sir, is there any reason you're in my house?" I look behind me and see the beds occupier behind me. I didn't even hear him get down. It then hit me that this guy was Ravens' captor, he looked exactly like Link. Out of rage, I pick up Link by the collar of his tunic.

"Where did you take Raven?!" I growl at him,

"Who?" Links eyes were full of surprise. He was probably shocked that I picked him up.

"Raven! She's a short red-haired girl with pointy ears! And you kidnaped her from our world!" I say loudly.

She would probably kill me for calling her short but it was the best description I had. She didn't have her wings out when she was kidnapped by this jerk, so I couldn't say that she had wings.

"I don't know who you're talking about! I swear I would _never_ kidnap someone." Link said small tears were coming down his eyes. I calmed down a put Link down, The Link-alike that took Raven had a sinister aura about him. Link, however, had an aura of innocence. So it couldn't have been the same person.

"Sorry," I said, starting to feel ashamed that I accused Link so quickly. "I truly thought that you were Ravens' captor."

"It's ok," Link looked at me with an innocent smile. I smiled back at him. My stomach growled again, louder this time.

Link looked at my stomach and then me, he started laughing. "I guess you didn't much to eat."

"Ya…I didn't have time to eat lunch."

"Well, would you like something to eat?" Link asked hopping off the ledge. "I've got some pumpkin soup cooking if you'd like some"

I climb down the ladder "No thank you, I'm not that hungry." I reply, still not sure that I trust him. My stomach growled again.

"Well, I think your stomach says otherwise" Link laughed. And before I could protest, Link sat me down in a chair and put a bowl of the 'pumpkin soup' in my hands.

"Eat, even a dragon needs food." Link sat down cheerfully in a seat across from me with his own bowl of soup. "But if you want some meat, I could cook you some if you don't like pumpkin."

"I don't mind pumpkin." I reply unsure how to react to Links behavior.

"Well that's good. I personally like pumpkin, I think it's the best thing in the world!"

I was absently listening to Link rant about pumpkins, I was too busy wondering if I should eat the soup. It looked good and it smelled mouthwatering. But I just wasn't sure if I trusted Link. He, or someone who looked a _lot_ like him, took Raven and now he's offering me soup as if I was his best friend. For all I knew, it could be poisoned.

"Hey, if you don't eat your soup, it'll get cold. And no one likes cold soup, not even me." Links statement snapped my out of my thoughts, and Link was looking at me with the same chipper smile as before. Then suddenly, Links face turned to worry.

"Is it bad?! I'm sorry, I didn't know dragons didn't like this kind of soup." Links eyes were starting to water. I was flustered, I didn't expect him to take it so personally. I decide to eat a bite of it to try and reassure him that it was good.

"I like it" I said with my mouth full. It actually was too, the surprising zing of the pumpkin being slightly mellowed out by the unknown herb. If this food was poisoned, I would have been glad it was my last meal. I began shoveling it into my mouth.

"Well that's good to hear." I didn't have to look to know that Link was smiling again.

I soon finished my bowl and asked for another. Link just smiled and took the bowl,

"Sure thing Mr. Dragon."

"How do you know I'm a dragon?" I asked finally finding a chance to ask.

Link stopped what he was doing and sat back down, "Well, I guess it was your tail."

"But many things have this kind of tail," I explain showing off my light blue reptilian tail.

Link started to think. "Well, I've seen a dragon before. He wasn't as nice as you, but he was a dragon too. I don't know, you just seem to have a similar feel about you, if that makes any sense."

I nodded in understanding. Link must have meant my aura.

"I have a question!" Link suddenly said with his sudden cheeriness I was used to by now. "Who's Raven?"

I looked at him slightly confused, "I already told you,"

Link shook his head, "You told me what she looked like. I want to know what she's _like._ "

"Well," I start wondering where to begin. "She's a very outgoing kind of girl, but she tends to be shy around strangers. She's really good at drawing, even though she says she isn't. She's also responsible, and kind…sometimes."

"You like her don't you." Link stated looking completely captivated.

I started blushing a bit, "Ya…well, she's my girlfriend."

Link stands up and looks at me with a childish smile, "Come on." He started walking towards the door.

I was confused, "Why?"

Link looked at me with a very serious face "So you can get your girlfriend back."

I nod and following him wondering why his attitude changed so much.

We walked outside and I looked and saw that Links' house was inside a tree. I start backing up to get a better look, then I suddenly feel gravity pull me down. As I look back up at the sky, I sit up and rub my head. I looked up and saw that I had fallen off Links balcony. Link was next to me, he looked worried,

"Are you okay?" He asked

I smile at him, "I was just hugging the ground,"

Links face turned from worried to confusion. "Backwards?"

I stood up and gave him a bigger smile, "I'm ####### talented."

Link started to look concerned, "I think you hurt your head…"

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little, nothing bad. I promise."

"Ok…" Link sounded unsure. "Anyway, I never got your name. If we're going to travel together, it would be handy to know each other's name. Mine's Link."

Link extended his hand for a shake, I took his hand and shook, "And I'm SnowScale."

Link hopped onto his horse, and motioned me to get on, I obeyed. Link raced out of the front lawn of his home to the path to the left.

"Let's go!" Links voice sounded very confident and nothing at all how I would have expected from him the first hour I've known him. Then a thought flashed through my mind.

"Link, where are we going?!" I yell, as Link is still riding horse at top speed. Though the forested area.

Link turned around and smiled, "Kakariko Village. I have a friend there who might be able to help us."

Link made his horse go faster, I was clinging to Link for dear life afraid that if I let go I would fly off. This was going to be a long ride. And one I hope didn't end with me falling off the horse.

* * *

 **A/N So if you couldn't tell there will be a LOT of swearing mainly done by Unleashed (you'll find out next chapter). Everyone will swear, but not as much as I intend to make Le do. So, I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am enjoy writing it. Also, I welcome reader input. If you awesome people have an idea or an OC of yours you'd like to see in here, PM me. RavenThePirate out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle

**Chapter 4: The Castle**

Raven woke up with a headache. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep, heck it wasn't even night time when she did fall asleep. Raven sluggishly got out of her new bed, the bed _was_ nice but it wasn't her bed. Raven looked around her refurbished prison, and noticed that there was a door that most likely lead to a balcony.

" _Why don't we look outside? The fresh air might do us some good_." Unleashed sounded groggy too. Silently agreeing with her inner demon, Raven walked to the balcony door. The door opened with ease, and walked to the railing and leaned on it. Raven saw below her Castle Town, it brought a faint smile to her that the town looked peaceful and safe.

" _We could just fly off, you know_."

"What good would that do? Link would just find us again." sighed Raven as she hung her head, remembering her situation "I bet that there's a barrier or something around the castle. So we couldn't just leave."

Unleashed appeared next to her, ghostly and faint. Ravens' power was always stronger in other worlds. If she was back home, Unleashed wouldn't be able to do this. Only Raven could see her though.

" _I don't know Raven. I don't feel anything. Maybe Link doesn't know about your birdy side_."

"Then why dose he call me 'Loftwing'?" Raven asked, still feeling a bit tired.

" _Maybe the goddesses sent him a vision as well. Still calling you the 'crimson Loftwing'_."

Raven looked at Unleashed doubtingly. "And why would they do that?"

" _I don't know! I'm not one of the damn goddesses of Hyrule!_ "

"Never said you were." Raven replied flatly looking back at Castle Town. Raven hated arguing with her. She knew that Unleashed was part of herself, and it always bothered her that she could act like that. Guess she had the scientists that experimented on her to thank.

After a while Raven decided to go back into her room. To her surprise, Link was sitting on her bed as if waiting for her.

"Did the little bird go for a fly?" He asked with a condescending look on his face. Raven was trying to ignore Unleashed when she was chanting to punch him.

"Why do you call me that?" Raven asked already annoyed with the heroes company.

"'Little bird'?" Link asked a glimmer of ill intent in his eye.

"Unless you call me something else." Raven retorted, growing more annoyed by the hero every second. Link walked up to Raven and lightly grabbed her chin and whispered into her ear,

"I'll only tell if you follow me to bed."

With that Raven snapped. She grabbed Links wrist that was holding onto her chin and slapped him with her free hand with enough force to shatter a stone wall.

Link recoiled in pain, a look that was a mix of pain and confusion. Raven guessed that he didn't expect that, but as Link was recovering Raven was trying to put away the little bit of Unleashed that got out. Her eyes were already starting to bleed.

" _Come on! Kill the #######! He deserves far more that a slap on his smug little face! Let me out! I'll rip off his arms and shove them down his ####### throat, and rip them out of his stomach_!"

Raven was brought down to her knees, trying to get rid of her was always hard physically and mentally. At least she could be grateful that she wasn't physically hurt, if that happened there was nothing she could do to stop Unleashed. After a while, Raven put her bloodlust away. She grabbed her bedpost and pulled herself up.

"Why is it always hard to put you away…?" Raven said in a tired whisper

Groaning brought Ravens' attention to the person who did this to her. Link was on his knees, holding his cheek. She couldn't tell from her blurred vision, but she thought that he was crying too. She couldn't remember what happened next, everything went black.

* * *

He didn't expect the girl to hit him. She hit hard, harder than he thought she would anyway. Link didn't think that the demon in its dormant form would be so strong. When the pain in Links' right cheek had subsided to a sting, he looked to see that the girl had fainted.

"So she put all her power into one strike…" Link said to himself, Link picked himself up and walked over to the demon girl. He picked her up and put the girl in her bed, he didn't want his secret weapon to be hurt. Not too much, at least. Link sat on the girls' bed, and watched her. He noticed that her face was in pain, and that there was some dried blood underneath her eyes.

"How curious…" Link said silently to himself. "Does the use of her powers kill her as well?"

If that was the case, Links' plan would be much harder. He knew that the world of Earth had many strong people and demons, he figured that at least one of them would help him get to the twilight again. He didn't know why he wanted to go back to the twilight, that place was nothing but trouble for him. He wanted to see it burn. Link realized. The place that caused him so much grief, he wanted it to burn into ashes. And here in this bed lays a little demon that could help him with that.

Link felt a smirk come upon his mouth. All he had to do was be nice to the girl, and if things go as planned he would have a very powerful creature to help him in his quest of destruction.

"Now let's start with getting the little bird something to eat." Link said to himself. And with that Link left the room.

* * *

 **A/N Like I said, Unleashed will be swearing a LOT and even more so when she's angry. So, I decided to explain Link #1 to you guys what he's trying to do and all that. There is NO Dark Link in this fanfic, so he isn't Dark Link. I actually have a very interesting reason that will be explained someday. But now I shall leave you with this. RavenThePirate out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting With a Friend

**A/N: Well here is the 5th chapter. This one I will be introducing a new character (if that isn't obvious). He's a silent strong character but is very outgoing with his friends. He's one of SnowScale's friends, and he's been in this world for quite a while. Hope you guys enjoy him.**

* * *

I had reached Kakariko village in one piece, thankfully. When we got to the entrance of the village, we stopped in front of a spring. Link said it belonged to the Light Spirit Eldin. After that he went off telling me to stay here with Epona while he went to go get the person who could help us. That was an hour ago. I sat at the edge of the spring, watching the pink fairies flutter about in the light of twilight. Epona nuzzled her head against me, and I start petting her head.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's taking Link so long, do you?" I asked Epona.

Epona shook her head, I guess she didn't know either. I didn't know why, but I seemed to understand her, and she understood me.

"Seems you and Epona are getting along." I heard someone say behind me. With the cheerful sound in the voice, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Link.

"What took so long?" I ask, still facing the spring.

"I…uh, got distracted." Link hesitated, "Anyway, I found who I was looking for. I think you'd like to meet him."

I stand up and face Link, he had his usual smile upon his face. Though he had a sword and a shield with him. I guess he really wanted to come with.

"Alright," I say, dusting off my pants. With that, Link walked off and I followed.

We walked past a dozen buildings before curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, having a feeling of anxiety.

"You see that tower up there?" Link asked pointing to a grey building up on a ledge. "That's where he is."

I looked around to find where we could get up there, but I couldn't see any.

"So…how are we getting up there?" I ask nervously.

Link turned to me and smiled, "Well, there's two ways. A Goron, or we go through Barnes shop. Considering that this is your first time, we'll go through the bomb shop."

I was starting to wonder how you'd get up there with a rock person, but part of me didn't want to find out. We soon got to the bomb shop, and standing next to the door was a Goron.

"Hello brother," The Goron said to Link, "Do you want to go up again?"

"No thank you, not this time." Link said politely, "Maybe next time, though."

The Goron nodded, he seemed to look sad. Link motioned me to come inside the shop I slowly followed, slightly wanting to tell the Goron I wanted a ride up. The bomb shop was an interesting place, there was metal everywhere, and no fire of any sort. I saw Link go up the stairs, I continued to follow my guide. No one was in the shop, I guessed the owner was out for a while. When we had gotten out, we were on the top of the store. Link motioned me to continue following him. I again followed, my legs starting to get tired. I looked at the steep hills we still had to go up and felt like flopping down onto the ground. I was getting tired.

"There's no point in stopping now, we can rest when we get to the tower." Link said.

He didn't look at all tired. Well, I guess he was asleep before we started. I reluctantly started to follow.

"Can you tell me anything about this helpful person I'm supposed to meet?" I question starting to lose my breath.

"Well, not really." Link answered "I can't think of a way to describe him."

"What about a name?" I gasp, noticing that we were almost all the way up the uphill route.

Link turned around and gave me one of his infamous smiles, "Then that would ruin the surprise."

I give a sigh of defeat, there was no way I was going to get an answer out of him. I guess all I had to do was wait. We reached the top a little while after, and we walked to the door. Link knocked, which was something I never expected him to do.

"What?" I heard a voice on the other side of the door say a gruff voice.

"I…uh brought the other-worlder like you asked…" Link answered, looking a bit nervous.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a man clad in armor with chocolate hair, and an extraordinarily long sword on his back. The man wore a look like he just woke up. However, even like that I knew exactly who this man was. He was SealRuin.

My face lit up, "SealRuin, what are you doing here?!"

SealRuin looked at me, his tired face replaced with astonishment. "I could ask you the same thing, Snow."

SealRuin faced Link, "Why didn't you tell me the other-worlder was SnowScale?"

Link looked anxious, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Well, come in you two." SealRuin said invitingly "And Snow, maybe you can tell me how you got here."

Link and I walked into SealRuin's home, it had what you expected a normal house to have, except there was no bed.

"Sit wherever you like," Seal said once me and Link got inside. I think Link felt the same way I did, because we both were a bit cautious when we sat down. SealRuin sat facing me and Link, "So, how did you get here Snow?"

"A portal," I replied.

Seal nodded in understanding, "Was there any reason?"

Link was the one who answered this time, "He said someone kidnapped his girlfriend."

Seal looked shocked, "Raven?! How did someone manage to do that?"

I looked down to the floor ashamed, "We were caught off guard. I tried to get her back but the captor got away using a portal."

"What did he look like?"

"He looked like Link." I said my cheeks burning with anger. "But it wasn't Link, because his aura is different that Ravens' captor!" I ended up shouting the last part, pointing at Link.

"Calm down, Snow." Seal said gently. "It must have been a different Link."

"A different me?!" Link said surprised, his eyes puffy from crying.

"I'm not a Zelda expert, but it is possible that another Link could be walking around doing malicious things."

"Well, that answers that question," I respond, "But where's Raven then?"

SealRuin shook his head, "I don't know. I want to say the castle, but I don't know for sure."

"Why would an evil me take a girl he kidnapped to the castle? Princess Zelda it there, and she would be able to tell if something was wrong." Link rejoined, he seemed to have gotten over the fact that there might be another 'him' out there.

"Unless Zelda is gone." I think out loud.

"I guess we'll check the castle then," Seal said, still looking deep in thought. "After we rest, it will be a long journey."

"No it won't" Link interjected, "Kakariko village is right next to the east gate."

"The west bridge was taken down for repairs, and the southern way is blocked." Seal reasoned, "So that means the only way is through the east gate."

With that SealRuin laid down and fell asleep, Link soon followed after mumbling something about Zelda. That left me, part of me wanted to go to the castle at that moment, and the other part wanted some sleep. In the end, I also laid down and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I know 'SealRuin' is a weird name but I like it and I didn't name him. As I may have said, all of the characters (except the LOZ ones) are me and my friends OC's. You guys can guess that mine's Raven/Unleashed. I didn't want to use their real names, so I used their OC's while giving them some of their OC's abilities and looks. Anyway, RavenThePirate out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: As if

**A/N Well, I've really been getting into this story I might even post all that I have, I will I am. Anyway, this chapter is semi-important. You learn some of Ravens' background and were she came from. Other than that this chapter introduces a confusing things. I will not explain it, all things will be explained in due time. RavenThePirate out! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: As if Things Weren't Confusing Enough**

Raven woke up, for the third time today. Her headache was gone, and she seemed to feel relieved for some reason.

"Le, are you there?" Raven whispered ho herself, her other-half was unusually quiet.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Raven sighed in relief, Unleashed didn't seem to be hurt.

Raven sat up in her bed, and noticed a plate of food next to the bed. The plate contained, what looked like, a sandwich. She slowly looked around and saw that no one was there but her. Happy to finally be alone, Raven grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. It was really good, she realized. It was a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. It even had mayonnaise and mustard. Raven was smiling with delight, this was her favorite sandwich. It may have only been a day but it felt like a lifetime since she ate something like this. Raven was lost in her thoughts of nothingness as she ate the delicious sandwich.

"Do you like it?" A gentle voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts of nothing. Raven realized that the sandwich was now gone. The only thing that remained was crumbs that now covered the bed.

"It was good…" Raven soon replied, her ears didn't seem to recognize the voice that was speaking to her.

"That's good, Master Link was very specific when he told me to make you something to eat. He said that it should be very good." As this was being said a young lady walked into view, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She also seemed to be wearing a maids' uniform, which was surprising since she seemed to have a regal bearing about her.

"Who're you?" Raven asked, wondering how she didn't see the woman before.

"I'm your maid, assigned to you by Master Link." She replied giving a curtsy as she spoke.

"I…uh I meant your name…" Raven said, both confused and uncomfortable that she was given a maid.

The maid looked at her shocked, "I'm sorry, is that a custom where you're from?"

This response caught Raven off guard. "Well, where I'm from it is." She said cautiously, she had no idea that the Zeldaverse didn't have these customs.

The maid started to look worried, "I'm sorry," she clearly looked frightened, but at what seemed to elude Raven. "My name is Zelda."

Now this shocked Raven even more. Why was Zelda a maid, and was referring to Link as her master? "Do you mean Princess Zelda?"

"Oh no Miss Raven, I have no royal blood in me I assure you." Zelda said slightly laughing at Ravens' notion of Zelda being a princess.

"Just Raven is fine, Zelda." Raven stated growing even more confused, "Then where is the princess?"

"She is away on royal business, at least that's what Master Link told me." Zelda said seeming to be less on edge. "I was only hired a short time ago, so I don't know exactly what the princess is doing."

Raven nodded showing that she was listening. Though as she was listening, there were tons of questions going through her mind. Maybe Link just works at the castle. But that wouldn't explain why Zelda is here claiming to be a maid.

"Excuse me miss." Zelda's mild shout brought Ravens' mind back to one place.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"I was asking if you really are a demon…if you don't mind telling." Zelda said timidly, "It's just that I hear Master Link talking about a female demon, and I just assumed it was you."

Raven was disheartened, even here she was branded as an unspeakable evil. Or at least, Unleashed was.

"Not exactly…" Raven ended up saying. Zelda looked at her, with a look that clearly said she didn't understand. Raven sighed she guessed that she had to tell Zelda her backstory.

"It started when I was a little girl. I was very sick, so my parents decided to take me to a place that said would help kids like me. The place had a reputation for the patients not surviving but at this point, my parents felt that they had no choice. However, what wasn't known to the public, was that it was a science lab to make bioweapons. I was the last one to be made, and I was made the strongest. It all went downhill when the last stage came up.

"In order to make a good bioweapon, you need to make sure it's ruthless and blood-thirsty. So, the scientists put a gallon of the essence of bloodlust into me. Unfortunately, I was awake at the time. I ended-up destroying the lab, my home town and I even killed my parents with my own hands…" Raven stopped she was trying to fight off the tears as she remembered that night. After a while, she took a deep breath and continued.

"After about six years of traveling alone, I met some friends. They all had a troubled past, like me. One were the last of his kind, one saw the deaths of his parents, and one is just insane. But, we all love each other like one big family."

As Raven stopped, she noticed that she was crying. She didn't care though, she missed her family. And deep down, Raven hoped that they were coming to try and save her.

Raven soon turned to look at Zelda, and to Ravens' surprise, she was crying too. Raven knew the tears she were shedding were of pity. Raven hated pity or Unleashed hated pity. Fortunately, Unleashed was still asleep and had no influence over her emotions.

The girls just sat there for a moment, Raven was still silently crying tired of holding in all her pain and just letting it all out. Zelda stopped crying, and she eventually moved to ravens bed softly rubbing her back comforting her. Links' orders weren't to just serve her, but Master Link wanted her to be friends with his demon pet. Zelda now understood what he meant, Raven was lonely. Raven might not say it, but Zelda could tell by the way Raven talked about her friends.

Raven soon fell asleep again. Zelda looked fondly at her new friend-to-be, as she laid her back down into her bed. And before she left, Zelda whispered something into Ravens' ear,

"I'll make sure to take good care of you. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7: North or South

**Chapter 7: North or South**

Light soon came through the window, waking me up. I moan as I force myself into a sitting position and I open my eyes. I see SealRuin leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed. I wasn't sure is he was asleep, or if he was just closing them. I heaved myself up.

"Morning." I looked around and saw that SealRuin's eyes were open and he was looking at me. I returned to my sitting position.

"Morning, SealRuin." I look around the room "Where's Link?"

SealRuin looked around too, "I think he said he was going to go and get some things from the store before we go."

"And you let him go off alone?" I ask starting to get vexed.

""What are you worried about?" SealRuin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I….I don't know. I just still don't trust him." I answer. Which was true, until I had seen this 'other Link' I wasn't going to be able to fully trust him.

I heard SealRuin sigh, "If we aren't able to trust each other, this whole task will be a lot harder. I've gotten to know Link for a bit, and he's a good kid."

I lower my head, "I know, I just don't understand why he's coming? We don't really need him to save Raven."

"In a way we do." SealRuin said standing up, "Snow, I know you don't trust him, but until we get Raven back, the only other person who knows a lot about this world is Link. So I trust you to get along with him."

"…fine." I complied. And as if on cue, Link walks in.

"HI guys, nice to see you're awake SnowScale." He said with an optimism I had never seen in the morning. I silently nod and put on a smile, SealRuin said I should try to be nice to the guy. I might as well try.

"So what did you get?" SealRuin asks with an intent look on his face.

"Oh, you know," Link said scratching the back of his head. "Some necessities."

"Like…?"

"Bombs, arrows, and some red potion."

"Do you have a map?" I ask,

"Yep," Link replied with an excited smile, "I never leave home without it. Don't want to get lost or anything."

"Let me see it." SealRuin said with a somber face, and without a word Link handed SealRuin his map. As he unrolled the map, he placed it on the ground for us to see.

"Now, we're here, and we have to get here. Now, both the south and western entrances are blocked off, which means the only other possible entrance is the eastern entrance." SealRuin's finger was pointing out our situation, he looked at Link. "Link, what's the fastest way to get there?"

"I would have to say, the northern route will be faster. It will only take one and a half days at the most on horseback." Link said looking firmly at the map. "We may have to deal with King Bulbin though…"

"The fat goblin guy?" I ask no knowing the guy had a name.

Link nodded. "I've fought the guy about four times and he's still not dead…I haven't seen him in a long time, I don't know where he is."

"Well that's comforting." I mutter so no one could hear

"Well we know which was to go, now all that's left is to leave." SealRuin rolled up the map and put it away. "Though how are we going to go? I doubt Epona wants to carry three people all that way."

Link shook his head, "No, she wouldn't like that…I guess we could walk…"

"Walk?!" I shout, "Do you think I have that kind of time? Who knows what that psychopath is doing to Raven!"

Link froze out of terror, my eyes were most likely changing to suit my mood again. If I had to guess, I would think the color was crimson.

"SnowScale!" SealRuin said bitterly "This is not the time for a dragon rage. I suggest that you stop throwing a fit, so we can start."

My crimson eyes faded back to a sky blue color, "Your right…" I turn to Link, "Sorry Link, I don't know what came over me."

Links face quickly changed from fear to joy "No need your eyes just surprised me that's all. I would get upset too if my girlfriend was also captured."

I looked over at SealRuin confused, he just shrugged. We soon left the tower and headed down to the main road of the town. I have to say that going down was a lot easier than when I had to come up. We just arrived to the base of the bomb shop when I realized something. I was hungry.

"Link, is there any place we can eat here?" I ask apprehensively.

"We can go to the hotel, but I don't know if they serve food or not."

"They do." SealRuin interjected, "They have really good waffles."

I was game on waffles. A smile came onto my face and I could have skipped all the way to the Hotel. We arrived to the door, and the place looked really neglected. The doors were rusty, even the sign was falling off.

"Are you sure this is the place." I asked both Link and SealRuin. They both nodded.

Link opens the door first and walks in, followed by SealRuin then me. The place looked even more rundown on the inside than on the out. There was glass bottles everywhere, and almost all of the tables were knocked over. The place even reeked of rust and dust.

I saw Link sit down at one of the tables that wasn't knocked over, SealRuin and I decided to follow. We were soon served, and we were all given waffles and a glass of orange juice. Needless to say, the waffles were awesome. I even ordered thirds. The bill was paid by Link, who just gave her a few purple rupees. We soon left the place and started to walk to our destination. I remember asking how much longer it would take.

I think Link said it would be three days, if we didn't run into trouble. Part of me expected us to. As we left Kakariko village behind us, my thoughts wandered to home. Wishing that my other friends were here.

* * *

 **A/N Foreshadowing! Hope you liked, I always love reviews and/or comments. RavenThePirate**


	8. Chapter 8: An Escape

**A/N This one's a bit in Le's point of view, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: An Escape?!**

" _Raven, wake up_!"

Raven murmured something but Unleashed couldn't make it out. As usual, her temper was starting to act up.

" _Damn it Raven_! _If you don't wake up, I'll take over and destroy Castle Town_!" Raven didn't even make a sound this time. Now Unleashed has a terribly short temper and it doesn't take much to set her off, so Unleashed was ready to kill someone, anyone at this point. But instead of having her rage take over like normal she had a better idea.

" _Raven! SnowScale's here_!"

With that, Raven jolted awake. She looked frantically around and soon realized that she had been tricked when she heard Unleashed laughing in her head.

"Very funny Le," Raven mumbled. "Get my hopes up why don't you?"

Unleashed was trying to stifle her laughter, " _I'm just surprised you fell for that. I honestly thought that wasn't going to work_."

Unleashed calmed down a bit "So, what's the reason you want me to get up?" Raven asked looking to see that it was gray outside.

" _Practice_." Le answered bluntly.

"Practice what?"

" _Flying_."

Raven shook her head, "You woke me up because you want to practice flying? We already know how to fly."

" _I know, but it's been a while_!" Unleashed started to sound irritated. " _And I know you've missed flying, since we can't do it on Earth_."

Raven nodded, she did have a point. Three point's actually. I _had_ been a while since they had a chance to fly, Raven did miss flying too, and they can't do it back home. Raven sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll go flying. But not for long!"

Unleashed didn't care, she didn't want to let it on but she missed flying far more than Raven. She though it was really useful when killing things, the maneuverability when they used their wings was a blissful feeling. As soon as Raven relented, a woman Unleashed could have sworn looked familiar walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Raven." The woman said in a cheery tone.

Unleashed noticed Ravens' face light up, "Morning, Zelda. And I thought I told you to call me 'Raven'?"

" _Zelda_?" Unleashed asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Raven quickly whispered to her.

Zelda handed Raven a tray of eggs, and orange juice. Raven took the tray and smiled. "Thanks Zel, you didn't have to."

" _She kinda did,_ " Unleashed mutters, " _Since you're theoretically not allowed to leave this room._ "

Raven ignored her like usual. Unleashed sighed, it was a bored sigh. Her and Raven were going to go and fly before Zelda showed up. And what the hell was that about? Why is the princess of f*cking Hyrule waiting hand and foot on Raven?

After what felt like hours, Zelda picked up the now empty tray bid Raven a farewell and left. In that time, Unleashed had put herself in a hostile mood.

"So Le, you ready to go?" Raven's body suddenly created large jet-black raven wings.

" _You sure you won't miss your little princess friend if we go_?" Unleashed asked bitterly.

Unleashed heard Raven laugh softly. That got on her nerves, " _What's so f*cking funny, birdy_?"

"Nothing," Raven lied while wiping a tear that formed in her eye when she was laughing.

The answer didn't help Le's mood. She was ready to murder something now.

" _Well it must be something, because you don't laugh for no f*cking reason_!"

Raven was seeing that Le was in one of her Death-to-all moods, and was starting to get worried. If any of Ravens' blood drops when Le is in this kind of mood, the underworld would be getting some new residents.

"Um…Le, didn't you want to go flying?" Raven tried.

"…Ya…" Raven sighed in relief when Le's anger subsided to minor annoyance. Raven walked to the balcony and spread out her wings. She flapped them once or twice so her body could remember how to use them.

"Do you want to try and leave?" Raven ventured, Le hadn't spoken her entire routine.

" _Aren't you the one who said that there might be a barrier surrounding the place_?" Unleashed said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ya…but I _did_ say 'might'." Raven tried to reason. In all honesty, she wanted to leave. She was bored and she wanted to see if SnowScale had made it to Hyrule.

" _Then go on and try, it'll be funny if there is a barrier. You'll fly into it like a bird to a window._ " Le snickered.

Raven shrugged off Le's false doubts. She knew Le wanted out too, however Raven did not know the reasons. Raven started flapping her wings harder and harder. When she decided that the wings were going fast enough, Raven jumped off the balcony. She fell for a few feet, until her wings caught her when she flapped them down again. Raven started to fly away from the castle, slowing slightly when she crossed the gate to the castle. She was still afraid that there was a barrier of some sort. But as she slowly flew across the castle gate, she sighed in relief that there was no barrier. And she soon picked up speed and flew in the direction of Ordon village.

O-O-O

Link looked out the window and saw a large black bird fly off. He thought it looked like one of the large twilight birds that always seemed to live on top of the castle when the Twilight wars were going on. The blonde haired teen soon brought his attention to the stack of papers in front of him. He had been up all night gathering research on demons and the kingdom of Earth. However, Links search was all but helpful. He saw books on many different demons, but he could not find the one that identified the one he had upstairs. He had worse luck on researching Earth. The royal hyrulian libraries had only one book about the place and it was written in a language he could not understand, just his luck.

Link was soon brought from his thoughts by a knocking at the door.

"Come in…" He said in an unpleasant tone. The door opened revealing Zelda, with a tray of food.

"Your food, master." She said as she put the tray in front of him.

Link tiredly nodded, "Thank you,"

Link noticed Zelda fidgeting, "Is there something you need, servant?" He asked in a flat tone

"Well, sir…The thing is…" The girl said fumbling with her words.

Link was starting to get annoyed by it. He stood up out of his chair, put his hands on the desk, and looked her in the eyes. "I have little time to deal with you, if you have a problem I suggest you tell me now."

Link saw the fear in the former princess's blue eyes, it darkly amused him. Ever since he altered her memories, she's been acting like a scared kitten. This slowly brought a smirk to his face and he slowly walked around the desk and stood in front of Zelda.

"There is no reason to be scared," He said in a terrifyingly cool tone, "What do you have to say?"

Zelda was shocked by his sudden change in tone, and managed to calm herself down enough to speak clearly.

"I'm afraid that Raven has escaped milord." She said soon returning to fear when she saw Links' reaction.

"How the hell did the demon escape?" Link yelled furiously. "The only wat out of that room was if she grew wings and flew away!"

Zelda tried explaining that when she went back to her room a short while after she left, because she forgot to tell Raven something, she saw her fly off with black wings.

Link sat on the table of the desk "Leave me." he told Zelda sternly. She quickly obeyed, not wanted to feel her masters' wraith.

After a while, Link started chuckling to himself. "Who knew that the goddesses proclaimed 'crimson Loftwing' could actually fly."

Link looked back out the window, an evil smile forming on his face, "Guess it's time to go bird hunting." And with that statement, Link left the study to look for his runaway demon.

* * *

 **A/N Link is supposed to be an ass for lack of a better word. And don't worry all will get explained (I explained Zelda didn't I?) Any theories about Link yet? I'd love to hear them. RavenThePirate out! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Party of Five

**Chapter 9: A Party of Five**

My feet were starting to ach again, we had just crossed the Bridge of Eldin when we decided to take a break. I sat wearily on the ground giving my feet a break. As I rested I could see Link and SealRuin 'discussing' our route.

"We would get there sooner it we just go back and take the southern route." I heard SealRuin argue.

"You asked me for my opinion." Link said starting to sound annoyed, "We'll just have to continue on the path we're on."

"I'm just thinking that the Southern way would be faster." SealRuin pointed out irritably.

"There's a possibility that the gate there is closed." Link reasoned. "If it is, we would have lost even more time."

I looked and saw that SealRuin still looked annoyed but it didn't look like he was going to continue arguing. I reluctantly decided to stand up, my feet still hurt from the ten mile walk we just took.

I started walking in the only other direction I could go, "Come on SealRuin, We're burning daylight!"

I was surprised how cheery I sounded, considering my feet hurt a lot. Link and SealRuin soon caught up to me. Link decided to take the lead, so we wouldn't get lost or anything.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood, considering where you stand." SealRuin suddenly said.

I let out a sound of minor laughter, "I was just tired of you being a hypocrite."

SealRuin looked at me confused "How was I being a hypocrite?"

I looked at him amused, "You said I should try and get along with Link. Not even a day later, you pick a fight with him."

SealRuin looked away.

"So, how did you get here anyway?" I decided to ask.

The young adult looked at me with satisfaction, "A portal."

"Like the one Raven and I went through?"

"Yes and no."

His answer confused me, "How is it both yes _and_ no?"

"The portal I went through wasn't in the same place you told me yours was. I was wandering through a forest for no real reason then with all my luck, I tip. Next thing I know, I was face planted onto ground of Death Mountain. There even was a crater."

I looked at him amazed, "Then what happened?"

"Well," He continued, "The Gorons helped me out, and I settled down in Kakariko Village. I saw Link a few times in town and I decided to talk to him. He seemed a bit nervous when I first talked to him. But now he seems ok around me. He may be quick to cry sometimes, but he has a warrior's spirit."

I almost laughed at the mention of Link having a 'warrior's spirit' the guy took things personally, cried a _lot_ , and he talked way too much to my liking.

"Do you guys want to continue, or camp for the night?" Link asked suddenly.

SealRuin and I looked around us and notice that it was growing to become sunset.

"It's almost night already?" I ask not wanting to believe that we had already walked a full day.

"Night and day come quickly in Hyrule." Link explained nonchalantly.

"I would prefer to walk through the night," SealRuin said, "The sooner we get to Castle Town the better."

I just nodded in agreement. SealRuin decided that he should take the lead for some reason. Link and I walked next to each other.

"You don't like me, do you?" He suddenly asked. His question surprised me to say the least.

"What…makes you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." He responded giving me a smile. I knew it was fake though.

"It's…not that I don't like you…" I tried to explain, "I just don't exactly trust you per se."

I heard Link mutter something but all I caught was "…same thing…"

Guilt was nagging at me again, and I decided to just look ahead where SealRuin was. I could have sworn a saw a smirk on his face. I realized that he did this on purpose, he was trying to get me to 'bond' with Link or something like that.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked gloomily "Or is it just being next to someone you don't trust?"

I gave a deep sigh, I was starting to wish that I suggested that we camped. I looked over at Link, Oh god, he was crying again. Why is it that when I be curt with him, he cries. But if SealRuin is blunt with him, he goes on the offensive? Will I ever understand this teen? I dare say thankfully, we heard a crashing sound. I saw Link drew his sword, and so did SealRuin. I decided to wait before I took out my scythe. We slowly walked towards the crash sound. I soon heard some people talking, but not very well.

"…where did the cannon come from?!" The first voice said, the parson sounded male.

"From my pocket, of course." The other voice was also male, but it sounded a bit raspy.

"Can you please keep your randomness to yourself?" The first voice sounded annoyed

"But I'm so good at it," The raspy voice said in a humorous tone.

I looked at SealRuin to see what he made of this. He looked calm but he seemed to have a small smile on his face.

"Do you know what's going on?" I loudly whisper.

SealRuin nodded. "I think it's Naxo."

"and…?" I ask

SealRuin shook his head, "I don't know, I wanna to say SunnyBoy"

Link finally said something, "If you know them, shouldn't we go talk to them?"

SealRuin and I looked at Link then at each other. SealRuin put his sword away, Link followed suit. We walked over to great our friends. Much to my amusement, SunnyBoy looked confused when they saw us.

"SnowScale? SealRuin? What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the something." SealRuin said calmly.

"Well, you and Raven have been missing a while," Sunny said motioning to me. "We decided to try jumping through the portal you described. The next thing we know, we were in the hidden village."

"Speaking of, where if that little birdy girlfriend of yours?" Naxo cut in, holding a muffin for some reason.

"A version of me kidnaped her, and we think she's in Hyrule Castle." Link said, I guess he was shocked to see some more other-worlders and finally came to.

"So, the little birdy's caged." Naxo said, now holding _two_ muffins.

"Do you mind if we help? We don't really know how to get back, and we're kinda stuck here." Sunny said, sounding a little worried.

"No, we're just going to leave you here." SealRuin said indifferently

Link, SunnyBoy, and a Naxo with now _three_ muffins looked at him shocked.

SealRuin soon smiled, "Of course you guys can come."

I heard Link sigh in relief. I soon smiled too, SealRuin really had them going, "Come on, we're burning starlight!"

* * *

 **Character Interaction (it's not really an Authors note...)**

 **Raven: Yay! Everyone is now in!**

 **Snow: Why did Naxo get an explosion?**

 **Naxo: Why DIDN'T I get an explosion?**

 **Raven: *sigh* And you're NOT questioning the muffin button, Snow?**

 **Naxo: Correction, Buffin Mutton.**

 **Raven: *chuckles* Why is that always so funny?**

 **SealRuin: ...**

 **Snow: I didn't even get a muffin...*imaginary kitty ears***

 **Naxo: Anyone who touches my muffins will die by my chainsaw!**

 **Sunny: *Grabs a muffin and starts eating it***

 **Raven/Snow: Crap...*anime run away***

 ***Naxo soon bats Sunny over Death Mountain***

 **Naxo: GET BACK HERE MUFFIN THIEF! *runs off to get Sunny***

 **SealRuin: ...Raven does not own the Legend of Zelda, only us...**


	10. Chapter 10: An Explanation

**A/N I'm sorry it's late! (even though it's only a day late) Okay, I know I said last chapter I had all the characters in. I lied, there are two**

 **more. I'll also tell you that I have quite a few chapters done, but you crazy people skip the ones I post and just read the latest one, so...One**

 **at a time. (I might post throughout the week, who knows) Anyways, enough of my long winded Authors Note, and enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: An Explanation with Fire and Time**

Raven landed at the entrance of Faron Woods, and she started walking.

" _You already tired_? Le said callously _"I thought you had more stamina than that._ "

Raven continued walking, "Don't worry, I have a method to my madness."

Unleashed seemed to be satisfied with the answer " _Well, call if you need me_." She paused for a second " _Or your blood will_."

Raven then started hearing Unleashed breathing softly. Raven sighed, now she had some time to herself. She was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't have left. Link must not have known that she didn't have wings or anything. Raven continued walking through the Faron Woods walkway, mind drifting to random things of Earth.

She was thinking about her life before she discovered her ability to go to other dimensions. Raven was an ordinary girl, long ago it seems, she would help her mother and play with the now nameless and faceless children from where she lived. Soon her mind brought up the bloody images of them and the town in flames. Raven shook her head, that was something she wanted to forget. Raven started looking around, she wanted something to distract her. The red-head soon saw, what looked like smoke. Fear soon came into her eyes,

"What the hell would cause a fire in Faron Woods? The only fire-causing monsters are in Eldin."

Raven soon formed her wings and flew towards the smoke, readying her pistol. She landed a few feet away from the fire (and put her wings away) and what she saw put her in shock. She saw a tall tan woman with equally long pitch black hair. The woman was wearing a long red dress and a sunset orange pea coat, and had on her head an orange headband decorated with red gems.

The woman looked at me with a friendly look, "Are you alright little one?" she looked at the flames "I took care of these unruly creatures."

Raven stood there in shock, this woman produced this fire? How was that possible? She soon laughed at herself, Raven was a genetically altered human-bird, and she was asking how this woman produced fire.

"So, what's your name little miss?" The woman asked Raven with a smile

"It…It's Raven" Raven stuttered shyly. She didn't like people calling her 'miss'.

"Well Raven, my name's FireBurst, you can call me 'Burst' for short." She gave me a friendly smile. "So what brings a little girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

"Exploring." Raven replied, which was in a sense true. Raven just wasn't sure how much she trusted this woman. "Anyway, I should be going." And with that Raven walked towards the Faron temple.

"Wait!" FireBurst shouted, "You're going farther into this forest? Alone?"

Raven looked and Burst with distain "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Well, there are monsters in here there and I don't think that a little kid like you can fend them off, alone."

Raven knew that Burst didn't mean to be insulting but it still was. She was fixing to tell her otherwise when she noticed a moblin, it was a blue one and it looked like it was trying to sneak up on FireBurst. In an instant, Raven drew her pistol and shot the beast. FireBurst spun around to look at what was shot at. Burst saw the beast, but it was on fire.

"How…how did you do that?" Burst said breathlessly

"I shot it, what did it look like?" Raven remarked putting her pistol away in her pocket.

"Guns don't set things on fire!"

"They also don't freeze things or shoot lightning."

FireBurst looked at her confused, "Are you saying that gun of yours can do that as well?"

Raven just nodded. "And now that I think that I have proven that I can handle myself, I'll be off."

Raven soon walked off leaving FireBurst behind.

"Can I come with?"

Raven sighed, this woman was being more trouble than she thought. However there was a saying that there was strength in numbers.

"Fine, you can come along."

The woman was soon walking next to her, "Thank you, little Raven."

Raven was starting to get on edge, she hated being called 'short' or anything of the like. So this wasn't Unleashed getting mad, no, it was Raven. Let's just say she has an 'Edward Elric' problem.

"Don't call me that…" Raven muttered, trying very hard not to attack this tall woman.

"Call you what? 'Little'?"

"Yes…I don't like being reminded about my height."

She seemed to understand, "Very well, I won't."

"So…how did you get to Hyrule? Your clothes don't look like they're from here." Raven asked after a while of walking.

"Hyrule? Is that where this is?" Burst looked around the forest.

Raven nodded. "The land is called Hyrule, the place we're in now is the Faron Province."

"Well, I've never heard of a place called Hyrule. I was just walking in a local national park, and the next thing I know I'm here being attacked by blue-skinned creatures."

"They're called moblins." Raven corrects.

"What about you? Surely you couldn't be only 'Exploring'?"

"I was actually forced here. I came through a portal, you most likely have as well. Anyway, I got away from my captor and now I'm here." Raven explained, she wanted to keep as much detail as she could away.

Burst nodded thoughtfully, "Can you think of any reason why someone would want to kidnap you?"

Raven shook her head, there was no way she was going to tell this lady she was a weapon of mass destruction. She only told Zelda because, well she was Zelda. But Raven didn't even know this lady, she preferred to keep her dark secrets to herself.

"So… do you know where we're going, Raven?"

"…Yes."

"Do you mind telling me where?"

"We're heading towards the Faron Temple, possibly to the sacred forest."

Burst nodded again, and didn't talk anymore. The rest of the walk was peaceful, well there were a few moblins here and there but it wasn't anything Raven and FireBurst couldn't handle. After getting out of a cave Burst and Raven came up to a small afro birds' shop.

" _Hello! Buy something will ya_?" The bird chirped

Raven shook her head, she didn't have any rupees and she doubted that FireBurst did either. "No thanks, maybe next time."

FireBurst soon engaged in a conversation with the bird. Raven decided to leave her be, this woman was helpful in some ways but she preferred to travel alone. As she turned, she saw a golden colored wolf with a red eye and a scar on one of its eyes. Raven walked in front of the wolf calmly, and bowed.

"It's nice to see you again, Time."

The wolf howled, and soon transformed into a young man about sixteen. He was wearing a green tunic and had bright blond hair. The teen smiled at Raven.

"It's nice to see you too. What brings you back to Hyrule?"

"A certain descendant of yours is acting…different." Raven replied struggling to find the right word.

Time looked at her confused, "Did he ask you out?"

The comment caught Raven off guard and started blushing, "N-no! It-It's a bad different. I mean not that I wouldn't mind, but- Oh Din, this is coming out all wrong!"

Time laughed, "I was just kidding. You already told me back during my time that you already have a lover."

"Time, this isn't about me! It's about Link!" Raven was starting to regret coming to her old friend for help.

The teen got a more serious look in his eye, "I know, I was the one who asked the goddesses to bring you and your friends here."

" _You_ asked the goddesses?" Raven asked surprised. She didn't know that the Hero of Time was able to do that.

Time nodded, "Yes, I knew you are not able to do this alone. So, I asked the goddesses to set up dimensional portals to bring you and your friends here."

Raven shook her head, trying to process all of this, "So, you know what happened to Link?"

"Yes." Time nodded, "When the Mirror of Twilight was shattered, Links' beast and pure sides became two separate people."

"But what about Zelda?"

"It's likely that the beast version of Link has the powers of darkness, which were imbued into Link by Zant, were given to him. This could give him the ability to alter a person's memory."

Raven was starting to feel nervous, "How do I fix this?"

Time rubbed his chin, "I don't know. It's possible that the Twilight Princess would know how to fix this, but we have no way to go there."

Raven then got an idea, "Wait! I have a friend who might be able to help us. Time, do you happen to know where my friends are?"

The hero smiled, "Last time I checked, they were in Northern Hyrule field. I believe they are heading towards Hyrule castle to 'rescue' you."

Her face lit up, and she hugged Time. "Thank you Time, I knew you'd be able help me."

Time patted her head, "I will always help you, my Loftwing. I will wait for you and your friends at Arbiters Grounds."

And with that the Hero of Time faded away. Raven turned around and saw that FireBurst was still talking to the strange bird.

"Hey FireBurst, we're leaving soon!"

Burst ran up to Raven, "Do you get what you were looking for?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I found who I was looking for."

Burst just looked at her confused, "So, where is it we're going next?"

"North Hyrule field, we need to see if we can beat some people to Hyrule Castle town."

"But that might take days! How are we going to get there that fast?"

Just then Raven had an idea, "Burst, have you ever flown on a bird before?"

* * *

 **C/I (Look at last chapter for understanding)**

 **Raven: That conversation with Time did _not_ go how I thought it would...**

 **Snow: Do you even know if that _is_ the Link from Ocarina of Time?**

 **Sunny: A lot of people think that.**

 **Raven:(shrugs) I'm the kind of person who takes all the stuff I see and put it in as possible cannon.**

 **Snow: So, when am I going to see you again? I forget...**

 **Ruin: Were you not paying attention? It's most likely next chapter.**

 **Naxo: Muffins!**

 **Everyone: . . .**

 **Naxo: Sorry, I just wanted to say something.**

 **Raven: Think you can do the sign off?**

 **Naxo: Yay! (confetti comes out every where) Raven dose not own the Legend of Zelda. Even if she really wants to. However, she _dose_ own us. **

**Raven: and don't forget to Review or comment, it makes all of us happy! RavenThePirate out! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Links

**Chapter 11: Two Links**

We were walking to the east entrance gate to castle town Link and SealRuin were talking about who-knows-what, and Sunny and Naxo were have an argument about muffins or something,

"But why can't I have a muffin?"

"Only if you know where the muffin button is."

I make my interjection by pressing Naxos' nose. Thus making a muffin appear, and before Naxo said a word I grabbed the muffin and started eating it.

Just then, I bumped into SealRuin, I realized that he had stopped. I notice that Link had a look of utter shock, I slowly look to see what they were looking at.

As I looked I saw Link. No, not the Link that was with us, this Link looked more feral; like a wolf. Link soon walked over to the other Link. To my amusement, they started mirroring each other. I must have been laughing, because soon Ruin nudged me.

"Who…are you?" Our Link soon said in a wonder toned voice.

The Feral Link looked at Link with a disdainful smirk. "I thought you would have been able to figure that out."

Link looked taken aback that someone with his face would say that to someone. The Feral Link soon looked past Link and at me.

"So, the little pet dragon came to save his Loftwing?"

I felt my rage quickly build up, "Don't." SealRuin whispered to me, "Not yet, anyway."

Feral (I'll call him that) continued "If you're here for her, I'm sorry to disappoint but she left"

Ruin soon spoke, "How did she leave?"

Feral made a mischievous smirk, "I might know." He looked back at Link "But he has to beat me in a fight first."

I didn't have to see Links' face to know that it housed terror. Feral just laughed. "What? Is the hero of twilight is too cucco to fight me?"

I took me a minute to realize that he met a chicken.

"I'm not a cucco!" Link shouted back and drew his sword. "Take it back!"

Feral seem to have a look that one haves when gets what they want. The look soon went away when Link attacked him. Feral did a backflip and took out his sword too. As soon as he landed, Link jump-attacked him. Feral then jumped to the side, rolled to the back of Link and did a spin attack. The attack only hit air as Link had rolled forward to avoid the attack, he was now facing Feral and ran forward giving Feral a horizontal slice. He jumped out of the way.

SealRuin, Sunny, Naxo and I watched in amazement. Neither of the Links' could land a single hit on the other.

"It's like he's really fighting himself…" I breathe in wonder.

"It's almost like he's fighting Unleashed." SealRuin nodded in agreement.

"What do you think would happen if I threw a rock in?" Naxo commented.

We all look at him, "What? It's a valid question."

I shrugged it off and continued looking at the fight; neither of them looked tired.

"Ruin, should we do something?" I whisper. I didn't get a response.

Then out of nowhere a woman fell out of the sky, she was tall and had long black hair. The Links' didn't even notice, they must have been really focused into their fight.

"Ow…When she asked if I ever flew on a bird, I didn't expect her to do that…" She muttered

Before I could respond another girl fell from the sky, it was much more graceful though.

"Nice to see that you made it, Snow." As I heard her voice I knew who it was, it was Raven.

Without thinking, I ran up to hug her. Then she did something I didn't think she would do, she held up her hand and told me to stop.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I didn't mean for you guys to get involved. But for now, do you think you could meet me at Lake Hylia? I'll explain everything there."

I stood there in shock, I didn't know what to think of this. "What are you talking about? What didn't you want us to get involved with?"

She didn't answer me. "Burst!" the other woman got up. "Do you think you could take my friends to the place I was talking about?"

The woman, apparently named Burst, nodded. "Okay. Come on, boys. Don't worry, Raven knows what she's doing…I think."

Everyone followed her, but I was still there staring at Raven.

"Snow, I asked you to go to the Lake. FireBurst will show you the way."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving without you. That's why I came here, to save you and take you home."

She smiled softly at me, "I know, that's why I said I was sorry. The goddesses think I need help, so they set it up to bring everyone here."

"But what about you?" I ask worriedly "What if we don't see you there?"

"You'll see me in two days' time. And don't worry, I've fought harder things before." Raven gave me a wink.

"Alright, I…I trust you." I hesitate and run off, following the others who had waited for me.

-o-o-o-o-

Raven watched as Snow ran off to the others, she felt bad for being dismissive at him but she had to get him away before something bad happened. Raven turned around and saw that the two Links' were still locked in combat, and neither of them looked remotely close to giving up.

"Link!" she yelled, wanting to get at least one of their attention. It didn't work.

"Le…do you have an idea?"

" _Sure, you can cut yourself._ "

"That's a terrible idea. You'd kill them."

" _You asked for ideas, not good ideas just ideas. Besides, you're thinking it too._ "

Raven sighed and took out her knife that she had, just for such an occasion.

"How much power do you need?"

" _Good wording. I wouldn't go for the neck, it would be overkill. I say one cut from elbow to wrist._ "

"You…won't kill them. Will you?"

" _I don't make promises, Raven, you should know that by now_ " Le smirked.

Raven moved the blade to her elbow, she was always scared when she had to hurt herself. Wouldn't anyone? She decided to close her eyes and get it over with. She wouldn't remember it anyway, only fragments. Raven pushed the blade in until she felt it break her skin. She took a deep breath and quickly continued to her wrist. Raven opened her eyes, she couldn't see well though. She figured it was Lee. Raven wanted this to, so she embraced the old feeling of carnage overcome her.

"I'm glad I told Snow to get away…I hate it when he sees me like this…" That was Ravens last thought before Unleashed took over.


	12. Chapter 12: Unleashed

**A/N So, in this chapter you get to see what Unleashed is like. Also afterwards, (after the chapter) I feel like I should tell you a few things about some of the characters (I should have done this sooner, sorry). Anyway, if any of you readers have any questions about Raven, SnowScale, SealRuin, Sunnyboy, Naxo, or FireBurst feel free to PM or Review it. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Unleashed**

Unleashed stretched, it had been a while since she had taken over. She had to get used to it. She looked at the arm Raven cut; it was her strength and time. Looking over at the Links' she saw that they had stopped. The weaker-looking one, most likely Snow's Link, looked terrified. The hotter-looking one looked at her with a dark smile.

She gave them a cold smile, "What? Never seen a demon of my caliber before?"

Le wasn't a demon, but it was the simplest way to explain what she was.

"You…you mean SnowScale's girlfriend is a demon?!" the weak one asked, obviously scared.

"No. Raven is Snows' lover, he has nothing to do with me." Le scoffed "We may share the same body, but I'm nothing like her…sometimes."

With the last comment Le smirked, the weak one looked like he would piss of she said 'boo'. However, the hot one had only looked at her and had yet to make a comment. She shrugged it off and pulled a sword out from nowhere.

"I'd love to talk, but I'm here for blood. Preferably yours."

Unleashed didn't intend to kill them, she told the bird she would try not to. She had only said that to scare them, and it worked. Both Links' looked shaken. She smiled darkly and went for the hot one. She slashed horizontally at him. The Link had only just raised his shield in time to block it. The fierceness returned to his eyes and he retaliated with a downward strike. To Fierce's surprise she had caught the blade in between her index and middle finger.

"I learned this little trick from an old enemy of mine." She said with a sly look, "However, I didn't think it would actually work."

The other Link decided to attack while she was preoccupied, he jumped to attack her but before he could even descend, something bashed him out of the way. As he regained his footing, he looked and saw the demon now had huge raven wings.

"Where did those come from?!" Link asked confused.

"I was wondering the same thing…" Feral said still trying to free his sword.

Unleashed didn't respond, she got Feral's sword out of his hand and put the hilt in her own palm. She smirked, it was time for her to go Kirito style. Le had memorized the fifty-hit combo and was getting ready to use it. Just then an arrow shot into Le's chest. Le looked at it surprised and then faced Link who had the hero's bow in his hand and was nocking another arrow. Thinking fast Le shoved the hilt of her blade into Feral's stomach, knocking him out.

Unleashed sighed, "One down, one to go. I was hoping you'd be more fun, oh well."

And before he could even let his arrow fly, the demon was upon him and did the same thing she did to Feral to him. Link was now on his hands and knees.

"Why…are you…doing this…?" He gasped.

Le went to his eye level and said with a blank face, "Because I was asked in blood."

With that, Link collapsed. Unleashed walked over to Feral, and with distain in her pitch black eyes, "I should kill you. I should f *cking kill you. You, and your ancestors, have caused Raven nothing but trouble."

More blood was coming from her eyes, "Though, we both know we need you. So you try and listen ### hat, you try and pull a perverted stunt like that again you will not live to see the morning sun ever again you #######."

Unleashed then kicked him, and unintentionally sent him flying a few tens of feet. She didn't care though. The man was on her kill list. She picked up Link and started to walk off to Lake Hylia.

"It's…strange." Le said to herself, "I've always wanted to kill things. It never mattered if it was important. If I saw it, it was dead…" She paused as if expecting Raven to answer.

"Why us? What makes the damn Goddesses think that we…I am any help? I'm no hero, hell I'm not even supposed to be good. I'm supposed to be a deadly weapon…"

" _Why do you say only you_?"

Unleashed looked up from the ground and saw a ravenous woman with a long white dress and long blonde hair. Le knew right away that it was Hylia.

"Why are you here?" Le lashed out baring her extra sharp canines.

" _I'm here to help._ "

"That's a first." Le scoffed

" _Now, why are you pinning all of the harsh words onto yourself, Raven_?"

"How many times do I have to tell you damn Goddesses, I'm Unleashed!"

" _You're avoiding the question._ "

"Because…" Le softly replied

" _It's because you think she's a good kid. A really good kid, and you hate it that she's burdened with someone like you. Am I correct_?"

Unleashed was silent. Hylia decided to continue,

" _You also envy her. She has a 'normal' life, and that's something you can never have._ "

"Why don't you stop evaluating, and help! Like…like you said you were."

Hylia gave Le a warm smile, " _You need to stop thinking you and Raven are two separate people. You are the same person._ "

"…That doesn't help much." Le muttered

" _Just know this, Raven doesn't think of you as a burden. If she did, she would always ignore you._ "

"She does."

Hylia steadily disappeared, " _You're here, aren't you_?"

Unleashed stood there for what seemed like hours. She was trying to process what had just happened. Did Hylia really just come to talk to her because she was feeling depressed? Absently, Unleashed looked down at her right arm, it was healed. Le faintly smiled "You're turn, Raven."

Le put Link down and stepped away, her body covered in light.

-o-o-o-o-

Raven woke up leaning on the canyon wall. Across from her was Link. She soon remembered what she had dome and rushed over to Link. She slowly put her ear to his chest.

"Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead."

She was soon washed over on relief when she heard his heartbeat.

"Thank Hylia."

Link soon after came around, but once as he saw Raven he jumped back and drew his sword at her.

"Get the hell away from me, demon!"

Raven sighed and smiled, Time had the same reaction when he first met Le.

"It's alright. I'm not a demon anymore."

"Like hell you are!"

Yep, same reaction. "Look, wouldn't a demon just kill you?" Raven reasoned

"Ya…"

"Then why are you still alive?"

Link then looked down at himself, and he realized that none of his blood was drawn.

"Now let's go, I told Snow I'd be there in two days. This one's already ending!"

"Wait!" Link shouted "I think I have a faster way."

Link didn't have to explain, he saw the excitement in her eyes. One would have assumed someone told her she was going to ride on a dragon.

* * *

 **A/N Le has some insecurities, kind of hard to imagine for a destructive genetic bioweapon of death. But ya, Unleashed could have killed them but she didn't (thank you me.).**

 **So, Again have any questions about the story? please PM me or Review.**

 **Just so you know I will put it publicly on the story so other people will know the answer as well. (I don't want to answer the same question 10 times.)**

 **RavenThePirate Out! :D**


	13. Chapter 13:A Quest and A Fight

**A/N: Sorry, I said I was going to put general info at the end but I never did. Sorry. I'm going to do it one character at a time though. Maybe two. I don't know. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Quest and A Fight**

It had been only a day, and I could already see Link and Raven showing up. When she was no more than a few feet away, I decided to run up to her.

"Raven! You're alright!"

Raven gave me a wink, "Of course, it takes more than a sword to kill me."

I looked at our Link and he seemed anxious. "You alright, Link?" I ask. Now that I had seen Ravens' real captor, I was willing to trust him.

Link didn't look at my face, "Sort of…" was all he said

My face went to Raven, "What's wrong with him?"

Raven just smiled, "Think you can gather everyone here? I have to explain some things."

I nod, and walk off to Ruin. Ruin was sitting down and looked like he was resting.

"Hey!" I say shaking him. "Raven wants' to talk to us."

SealRuin just grunted.

I sigh, and decide I should just get the others.

* _Time Jump_ *

We all gathered in a circle, everyone ready for Raven to talk. Except Naxo, who was trying to get his muffin button to work, and SealRuin who looked asleep.

"So…I found out why there are two Links'." Raven stated. She was starting to get shy from being in the spot light. However, the news came as a shock to all of us.

"How?!" Sunny burst out.

"You mean there's a reason there's two of me?" Link said, he had been silent until now. I don't know why though.

"Well, I just so happen to have an inside source" Raven said, not looking at any one. "However, the reason might be hard to believe…"

Ravens' apprehension was starting to bug me. I was starting to think that she was hiding somethings from me.

"What's the reason?" Ruin asked in monotone as he was half-sleep.

"So, from what my…informant says, when the mirror of twilight was broken Links' Human and Beast sides split."

"How do we fix this?!" Link asked frantically

I nod in agreement, "Link has a point, you know _how_ it happened but do you know how to fix it?"

Raven gave me a rigid look "No, but I know who does."

Sunny spoke up again, "Who?"

The red-head looked at Link, "Can you think of anyone?"

Link slowly nodded, "…Midna could…"

At the mention on 'Midna' Ruin shot up. "Midna?"

Raven nodded, "It was technically twilight magic that did this,-"

"But the mirror of twilight is broken, isn't it?" Sunny asked.

"That's why we need Naxo." Raven motioned to the psychotic boy.

"So…are we going to make the portal here?" I ask

Ravens' head shook, "No. The only place it would work is Arbiters Grounds."

We all look at her confused. Except Naxo (again), whom was making a muffin pyramid.

"There's a bigger rift between the twili realm and here." Raven states, matter-of-factly.

FireBurst, who didn't say anything the entire time, stifled a yawn. Soon after that everyone was yawning, and Naxo was running around yelling something about him going to die.

We all decided that we would head to Arbiters Grounds in the morning, and rest. It wasn't even a few minutes until everyone; except me were asleep.

I decide to take a little walk, not too far from camp. I had a lot on my mind and I just couldn't sleep. I walk for a while and I see Raven standing alone, I snuck in a little closer and I saw her starting to dance. It was an interesting dance, and for some reason, I could hear music even though there was none to be seen anywhere. I decided to watch and I noticed that every once in a while in the song, Unleashed took over. But it was never for long, though. ***** I could have sworn that Raven saw me more than once, but she either didn't or she just ignored me. I, however, sat there shocked by the entire performance.

The dance eventually ended and Raven turned to face me, she was smiling.

"Did you like it?"

I just sat there speechless, I had no idea how I was supposed to answer.

"I wanted to show it to you when we got back home," Raven sighed sitting next to me, "Oh well, at least I finally got the moves right this time."

I looked over at her, and she was smiling. Her face soon turned serious. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I just have a lot on my mind…I guess." Which was true, but I didn't want Raven to feel bad that she was the reason of my lack of sleeping.

"…Time." She responded.

"What…?" I look at her with a confused look.

"The Link from Ocarina of Time, he's who I got all my information from." Raven said again clarifying herself, "I call him 'Time'."

I nod, "What about Link?"

Silence.

"Raven?"

"He…he saw Unleashed. Fought her actually…"

I looked at her in shock, "Feral Link cut you?!"

Her head shook as she looked at the ground, "No…I did."

I stood up in surprise, "You did what?!" I didn't like it when Raven resorted to cutting herself just to bring out that… _thing_.

"I…I couldn't think of anything better at the time…"

"Then why did you send us away?!"

"Because…"

"Because?! That's not a reason for you to let that _thing_ out!"

Raven quickly stood up and looked at me in anger. She was crying. "Because I didn't want you guys to get more involved! Hyrule is _my_ responsibility, you guys shouldn't even _be_ here!"

I just stood there shocked, Raven was crying as she was yelling at me. I wasn't sure is was supposed to hug her or not.

She anger started calming down a bit, "Besides, Le didn't hurt Link. And as far as I know, Feral is fine…"

She stopped and started wiping off her tears. I decided that this would be the best time for a hug.

When I hugged her, to my surprise she hugged back.

"…I'm sorry," I whispered to her, "I shouldn't have yelled, Unleashed is _your_ responsibility, and I should trust your judgement for when you think you should use her."

"I'm sorry too…"I heard Raven say into my, now tear-stained, shirt.

We stood there, for what seemed like hours. Raven was the first to break from the hug, her eyes were puffy from all of the crying she did.

"Let's get back to camp, I'm tired."

I smile at her, "You want me to carry you."

I assumed the faint smile I got was a 'yes'. I picked up Raven and we walked to camp. About halfway there, Raven fell asleep. As we got to the camp and set Raven down onto her bedroll. I went to sleep on mine in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 ***I was watching an MMD of Insanity with Dark Link in it. The dance moves preformed are the some ones.**

 **Now, a Character sum up.**

 **~Raven: The 'Crimson Loftwing'**

 **Looks : Raven has shoulder-length auburn hair, with blood red highlight on the end part's in her hair. (I just realized, you can see what she looks like via the cover story pic)**

 **Strangeness : Raven has another person, one of her own making, living inside her. Her name is 'Unleashed'. She also has the ability to go into the world of Zelda. She thinks it's because of her heritage. **

**Relations : She's SnowScale's Girlfriend. **

**SealRuin is like a big brother to her.**

 **She also really likes Naxos' company**

 **SunnyBoy is annoying at times**

 **Doesn't like it when FireBurst treats her like a kid.**

 **~Unleashed (Le): The 'Evil Demon'**

 **Looks : Her hair is completely wild, and looks almost the same as Ravens except it's chin length. Her eyes are also completely pitch-black but her pupils are a glowing blood red shade.**

 **Strangeness : Le has the ability to copy anything she sees (or that Raven sees) that includes; Magic, martial arts, weapon-play, speed, strength and moves seen on anime or videogames.**

 **Relations : She finds SnowScale annoying**

 **SealRuin is a good sparing partner.**

 **Naxo is alright, has no opinion on him**

 **She has to restrain herself to not punch SunnyBoy constantly**

 **She likes that FireBurst can set things on fire**

 **Ok, that's two people. One actually... Anyway I'll explain SnowScale and SealRuin next chapter. Anyway, questions about the story? I'd be happy to answer them. RavenThePirate Out! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Our Pasts

**Chapter 14: Our Pasts**

When I came out of my deep sleep, my chest started to feel heavy. I slowly opened my eyes to see that SealRuin had moved on top of me. Giving off an exhausted sigh, I rest my head back on the ground, and stare at the sky. I saw the last of the night stars leaving and the pink and oranges of the sunrise showed up. I turned my head where Raven was sleeping, her giant raven wings had covered all of her body giving her a makeshift blanket.

I laid like this for a half an hour or so, and decided to try and get out from under Ruin. I struggled for a good five minutes before I gave up.

"Come on…" I mutter, the fact that Ruin was laying on me wasn't that bad. It was the fact that he was still wearing his armor that bugged me.

I decide to do one last push and I somehow got him off of me. I scramble to my feet before he rolls back on top of me. I look back at SealRuin and notice that Link is standing there giving me his iconic smile.

I then realized how I was able to move SealRuin. Link had helped me.

"Did _you_ move Ruin all by yourself?!" I asked him shocked, SealRuins armor weighed a _ton_ if not more.

Link nodded happily, part of me was glad he was back to his normal self. Well, as normal as one can be when you're split into two.

"How?" I soon asked, I was honestly curious.

"These!" With that Link showed me his arm, he was wearing gauntlets, but there was what looked like gold on them. "They're called the golden gauntlets. I was told that the Hero of Time found them, and they were given to me. Don't know why though."

Link shrugged and put his arm back down giving me another smile, "I can honestly say that I have yet to lose an arm wrestling match!"

I heard a chuckle behind me and Links smile soon vanished. I turned around and saw that Raven had snuck up behind me.

"I would like to see you go up against SealRuin, I wonder how that would turn out." She smiled, seeming to be unfazed by the fact Link wasn't smiling anymore.

I looked and saw Link silently shrug. "Anyway, I'm going to get some food ready." Raven smiled, "I haven't cooked in a while. Wonder how I'll turn out."

And with that Raven walked off leaving Me, Link and a sleeping SealRuin.

"Is something wrong Link?" I ask him worriedly. I knew what was wrong, I just wanted him to tell me.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just feel uncomfortable around her…" Link said looking at the ground.

"Is it because of Unleashed?" I ask, trying to get him to clarify. But Link just gave me a confused look.

"Raven told me about the fight, what she remembered of it at least. Unleashed was the one who was fighting you and Feral. Though, everyone calls her 'Le' for short."

Link looked at me surprised, "You mean you know she's possessed by a demon?!"

"She isn't possessed by a demon, exactly." _How was I going to explain this_?

"They're the same person. Just different mind sets and personality." A new voice said, I looked and saw it was SealRuin. _When did he wake up_?!

Link looked at Ruin, not at all shocked that he spoke. I guess he saw him wake up or something. "What do you mean?"

"Some evil people did bad things to Raven when she was little. They made her to be evil. She eventually got away and pushed all the evil to the back of her head, thus creating her alternate personality, who we all call, 'Unleashed'." SealRuin explained casually.

Link still seemed uneasy about it, "What if she turns evil again?"

Sunnyboy showed up, "It takes a lot to pull someone away from the light. Raven is in the middle, between light and dark, in the twilight-so-to-speak. And it is near impossible to pull someone who is neither high nor low."

I looked at Sunny surprised, "That was surprisingly poetic."

The Elementalist shrugged, "I was kinda trying to."

"You guys sure know a lot about her." Link stated.

"It's kinda our job." Sunny say with a smirk on his face.

Link then looked around at Ruin, Sunny and I, "What are your stories?" he asked.

I smiled "Why don't we discuss this at the fire, we can eat and talk about back stories then."

Everyone seemed to like the idea of food, so we all got up and walked over to the fire. Raven, Naxo, and FireBurst were already there. My girlfriend looked up at me with a smile, "You boys are just in time, food's done."

We all sat in a circle, well it was more of an oval shape but who cares, and Raven gave us some food, it was a single egg and a muffin.

"Where did you get the things to make this?" Sunny asked.

"Well, I woke up early to go and look for some cucco eggs, and I got the muffins from Naxo."

The muffin part didn't surprise any of us, and we all decided to be happy for the meal and just eat it.

"So…you were going to tell me your story, Snow?" Link asked awkwardly.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot."

So, I tell Link my story. I tell him that people made my race to be servants, and that one day they were scared that we would revolt. So, they killed everyone and I was the only one to escape. I even saw my own parents killed right in front of me.

"So, that's basically my tragic past." I say as I finished. Link looked at me in horror.

"You mean, the people who created you, tried to kill you?"

"Basically. My race wasn't made to be able to reproduce, so when I was born they got scared. They though my kind would get the idea that we could live on our own and revolt against them. So, they killed everyone."

Link looked down at his empty plate in shock. "Are all of your stories like this…?"

"More or less," Raven said, "I guess broken people just attract each other."

SealRuin then spoke, "we all died, even me. Just don't ask."

Sunnyboy shrugged, "I guess I'm the only normal one then. I still have my family, I just don't visit them often."

Link then looked at Raven, "So, what about you? I understand why you have a demon in you, but what happened with the evil men who did this to you?"

Raven then got a dark look, I was starting to get nervous that Le would take over,

"In the last step of my transformation, I had to be made heartless, a true killer. They did this when I was awake. I got free right after they put what they needed in me. I killed them, I destroyed their lab, and I soon moved to the closest town and destroyed it and its residents. It was my home." Raven then looked at her hands "I killed my own parents. With these hands…"

Raven then stood up and walked off, no one followed her. Link was in shock about hearing this. And the rest of us knew she hated talking about her past. We all knew she wanted to leave it as that.

"Did…did she really kill her own parents?" Link asked nervously.

SealRuin nodded, "She was not in control of her own actions, but yes. Raven dislikes talking about her past, I believe it brings up memories she would prefer to leave buried."

I nod, still watching Raven walk off.

-o-o-o-o-

Raven was walking in no general direction. I wouldn't matter, she would be able to catch up is she too far with her wings. Her wings. In her mind, they were the _only_ good thing that came from that damnable experience. And who the hell told Link how Le came around.

"It was probably Snow, damn dragon." Raven muttered, her voice was mixing between hers and Le's.

Raven then realized that Le was starting to come out. She decided to try and calm herself. She wanted to try something, but she wasn't sure if it would help her calm down. It was worth a try.

"What was it called again? Tai Chi?" Raven muttered to herself.

Raven soon shook her head, laying down and just calming down always worked. She decided to go with that. Even though she just woke up, she closed her eyes. She laid like this for about 5 minutes.

"Um…Raven?" A voice said. Raven opened one of her eyes, it was Link. The bird decided to stand up.

"Yes?" she asked

"I…I wanted to say I was sorry."

"What are you sorry _for_?" Raven felt like she needed to know what Link felt sorry about.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, it wasn't right of me to treat you like that. I'm also sorry for bringing up your past, I _was_ curious but I didn't know that the subject brought back painful memories…"

Raven stood there shocked, that was the most sincere apology she had ever heard. She smiled and gave Link a hug.

"You had a good reason to be scared or nervous around me, and you didn't know that I hate the subject about my past." Raven breaks away from the hug, "I forgive you."

Link then gave Raven her the first of his many unique cheerful smiles, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We better got back to the others, we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!"

Raven ran along with him, smiling along with this optimistic Link. Who knows, maybe this quest won't be all that hard.


	15. Chapter 15: Time at Arbiters Grounds

**A/N I'm sorry, last time I posted this chapter, something strange happened. So, here it is. the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and I decided to put the OC stuff on my profile, you want to look there. (if it isn't there, sorry. I'll get to it when I can.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Time at Arbiters Grounds**

We had just got to the 'Great Desert' as Raven called it. I've never been to a desert, but I have to say there is a _lot_ of sand. It was really hot too.

"Why is the place we have to go, all the way out here?" I ask, trying to use my tail as a fan.

Raven then points to the only building in a 100 mile radius. "That's Arbiters Grounds. It's a prison for the worst criminals."

"This rift is in a prison?" Seal asks looking at our destination, "I thought you said the mirror of twilight was there."

"It is, or was I should say." Link interjected, "The mirror of twilight was used to get rid of the really bad guys by sending them to the twilight realm. I think."

Raven nodded. "We better get going. It's not getting any closer with us just standing here."

So we all walked off, following Link and Raven. They were talking, and from what I could tell Link was acting really nice towards her.

"Getting jealous?" I turn to see that SealRuin was right next to me,

"No." I reply bluntly.

"The little dragon's scared that Raven's going to fly to her old crush?" Naxo spoke that time. Without a second thought, I punch Naxo in the face. However, all that did was launch confetti everywhere.

"Defiantly jealous." Sunny said.

"Shut _up_ Sunny!" I yell.

"Is everything okay, Snow?" I hear Raven ask.

I look up and see Raven and Link had stopped moving, and were looking at us.

I wait a bit to see if anyone was going to try and answer for me. No one did.

"I'm fine," I state coolly.

Raven gave me a disbelieving look but didn't seem to push the matter any farther. Her face soon showed a smile,

"Well, we're almost there kids. But if there's any more fighting, I will turn us around."

"He started it!" Naxo, Sunny and I whine at the same time.

Raven just laughed, turned around and started walking.

"I think she expected us to do that…" Sunny muttered.

"I said it because I knew Snow was going to say it." Naxo said giving a toothy smile, "And I thought it would be funny. If only you did it too, Ruin. It would have been hilarious."

I shake my head and start to ignore the others. I look back at Raven and Link. Maybe SealRuin is right, maybe I am getting jealous.

"Snow, your eyes look like a rainbow threw up on them."

"Shut _up_ , Sunny." I mutter.

"Sunny has a point," Ruin remarked, "Your mind must be in turmoil if your eyes can't keep up with your moods."

"I…I'm just thinking." I explain,

"Sure you are." SunnyBoy smirks.

"Shut _up_ Sunny!"

Raven then looks at me with an evil look in her eyes, "Snow."

I legs start to feel like jello, "Y…yes, Raven?"

Her face then turns to a smile "We're here!"

I was still trying to get over mental shock as Raven grabbed my hand, "Come on! There's someone I want you to meet."

0-0-0-0-0

"Raven…that's a dog."

"He's as much a dog as you are human," the red-head scoffed. "Now say 'Hi'."

I looked back at what Raven wanted to show me, he was a golden looking dog with red eyes. He also seemed to have a scar over one eye. I slowly walk up to the dog.

"Uh…hello boy, do you want a treat or something?"

As soon as I said that the mutt looked like he was ready to attack.

"Raven, help! What should I do?!"

Raven just stood there, smiling. What did I do to deserve this?

"Snow, your cowardice is showing." Raven soon said pointing to her eyes.

"What color?" I ask still keeping an eye on the crazed dog that looked like it would pounce me if I even moved.

"Yellow."

"Great…" I sigh. "So what do I do now, Raven?"

"Walk up to him."

"But he'll _attack_ me!"

Raven sighs and walks over to me, the mutt didn't move. As soon as she got to me, she grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the dog.

"Raven are you insane?! That thing will kill me!"

She turned to look at me and smiled, "Maybe a little."

And then everything went white.

0-0-0-0-0

I wake up on the floor, and soon pull myself up. I look around to my surroundings, and see nothing but white and a ruin of a building of some sort. I turn around and see the mutt.

The dog soon howls and in a flash of light, I soon see a young man (maybe older than Raven and I). Needless to say without an entire paragraph of explaining, he looked like Link.

"What the hell?" I say looking around in confusion.

"Well, Raven wanted me to meet you so here we are." Link (?) said "I'm Link. Well, this time already has a 'Link' so you can call me 'Time', Raven does."

"Oh." Is all I say in response. "So…you're a dog?"

"I'm a wolf." Time says giving me a disdainful look. "I'm in no way a dog."

"But…aren't dogs and wolfs almost the same thing?"

"No, no they're not." Time now looked like he was ready to actually attack me. I decide to position my hands close to my scythe, just in case.

I look over for Raven, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "Um, where's Raven?" I ask trying to think of something to calm him down. I seemed to have worked, for now at least.

"She decided to stay back in the conscious plane."

"The…what?" What the hell was the conscious plane?

"It just means that you're passed out." Time shrugged. I soon saw a smirk on his face, he drew his sword and pointed it at me. I know I should have, but I _didn't_ expect that.

I quickly take out my double-edged scythe and prepare for a fight. I was trying to think of something to say, but Time soon attacked me. He went in for a basic attack. I swing my weapon around and catch him in the crevice between the blade and the pole. I swing him around a bit, then I slam him into the ground. Before he could even get up I bring my scythe down on his chest.

I fall to my knees at the realization of what I had done. Raven would kill me. Then Time stands up removes my scythe from his chest and walks over to me.

"You have some pretty good moves." He smiles and hands me my weapon. "However, I was just going easy on you."

I grab my weapon, still half-expecting him to attack me again. Time, however, put his sword away.

"So… _why_ did you attack me?" I ask slightly annoyed that he tried to kill me and just nudge it off. Not to mention I got him in the chest. How the hell did he survive that?

"I wanted to assess your strength." Time answered, "You will be fighting some powerful enemies. I just wanted to make sure that you were at least some-what capable."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or not…"

Time smiled, "Don't. Like I said earlier, you have some pretty good moves."

I nod. He had a point. His reasons might have been slightly insulting, but he complemented me. At that moment, I realized that Time was an okay guy.

I hold you my hand for a shake, "Sorry for calling you a 'dog' earlier."

Time just looks at my hand confused. Great, he doesn't know about handshakes.

Just then he smiled, took my hand and shook. "You're forgiven. I just need to get back at you later."

When he let go of my hand, he left me in a daze. Time must have realized this, because he started talking.

"Sorry. Didn't think that would shock you that much. I was taught when Raven was here last time."

My daze turned into confusion. "Raven's been here before?"

Time nodded, "Yes, but that's a story for another time. And one she should tell you herself."

Time then looked around and sighed, "It's about time for you to leave. Don't worry, I'll be tagging along. Just, not with you guys. I'm going to wait for you here. We can have another friendly spar when you some back."

With that, everything went white. I quickly regained consciousness, and stood up. I look next to me and Raven was there.

She looked at me with a smile, "So how'd it go?"

I sit up, "Fine, other than the fact that he tried to kill me."

Raven shrugged, "That's what you get for calling him a dog or mutt. He's pretty sensitive about that. Kinda like you with your dragon side."

I nod in understanding.

"We better get going, the others might start to worry. And I want to get to the rift before nightfall."

I stand up, silently following. It was at that moment, the real adventure began.


	16. Chapter 16: The Rift

**A/N Well, we're getting close to the end of the story. And As always, I encourage you guys to write reviews. I'd like to know what my audience thinks. Either way, Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16: The Rift**

We quickly go through Arbiters Grounds, it wasn't that hard I mean there were some mini skeletons, and some sand worms. Other than that it wasn't that hard, and we soon entered the boss room. Well it would have been one, but the boss had already been beaten. From what I had been told, it was a huge top half skeleton of a monster of some sort was brought to life by Zant. (Whoever that was.) Link had to beat it using his top thingie. Apparently during the fight, there was sand everywhere. However, I couldn't see any sand anywhere. The only thing in the room was a very tall and large cylinder with strange markings on it.

"So, how are ye getting up?" I ask looking up and down, sizing up the obstacle in front of us.

"Well you guys can take turns riding the spinner and I can bring it back down." Raven suggests.

"I don't know…" Link says, looking at the item in question. "Are you sure you guys can ride it?"

"I don't see why not." I answer.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Ruin says

"I'm not a big fan of spinning." Sunny says turning green

"Well, _I'm_ a big fan of spinning" Says a muffin holding Naxo.

"I think I'd prefer my chances with Raven…" Burst says also turning green.

We soon decided how everyone was going up. Raven quickly flew Sunny and Burst up the cylinder. Then Link, Ruin, Naxo and I took turns riding the spinner. I have to say it's not as easy as one would think. Not only do you have to balance while you're spinning (which it hard even when you have a tail), but you have to know where you're going and when to stop or else you'll keep going. Then you fall off at the top and you have to do it all over again. In case you were wondering, that happened to me.

Twice.

We eventually all go to the top, though. I decided to go last, my head was spinning at trying it two consecutive times in a row. When I finally got to the top I just laid there on the floor as I the room around me slowly stopped spinning.

Raven then sat next to me, "Are you alright?"

I give her a hard look but made no effort to respond. I was starting to feel the eggs wanting to come out

"Sorry, standard question."

I just manage a sigh and close my eyes again. How in the world did Link manage to beat this thing? I try to get a look at Link, I see him and his cheerful self, talking to the others. Most likely retelling the fight with the boss.

"Think you can stand?" Raven asks standing up and offering me her hand.

I give the red-head a faint smile, and give her my hand. Raven quickly lifts me back to me feet.

I look at Raven, she looked like she wanted to say something. Her usual smile replaced with a frown, "Raven, are you alright?"

She never had a chance to answer my question, because soon Link called us.

"Hey, Snow! Raven! We're going. It's almost sunset! Didn't you want to get to the grounds before then?"

Raven's head looked up quickly, her face soon showing a smile, "Right!" She looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we're almost done."

I couldn't help but smile too, she was just acting so cute.

( _Later_ )

"So, now what?"

I nod my head, "I don't know, Sunny."

"What are you doing, Raven?" Ruin asks looking over at Raven who was next to something that looked like it held a circular object.

"Checking something…" the bird replies, clearly preoccupied. "Naxo, I need you."

No response.

"Naxo! Quit making sand castles and get your sorry ass over here!"

We all watched in awe as Naxo quickly got up from his castles, and skipped over to Raven.

"Does she always act like that?" Burst whispers in my ear.

"Not for a long time. Raven usually avoids swearing because she thinks Unleashed will come out."

"Who?"

I shake my head, I guess we forgot to inform Burst about this, "It's a long story. You might find out someday."

Burst huffs, but doesn't ask anymore.

"Okay, guys! Come over here." Raven calls. We all gather to where Naxo and Raven are standing.

"We have to do this quickly. Naxo can't keep the rift open for too long. So, when it opens we have to go in quickly." Raven pauses for a second. "Before we do this, do any of you not want to come?"

I looked around to see how the others would react to her question. The only one who seemed to want to take the offer was FireBurst.

She finally spoke up, "Raven, I don't think I want to come. Can Naxo send me home?"

Raven looks at Naxo, he nods. "I can, but it will take away from the time I can open the other one."

"It's alright." Raven says "Thanks for coming with me, Burst. It was nice not being the only girl in this group."

Naxo quickly makes the portal underneath Burst and she falls through. It all happened so fast, no one had time to even be shocked about where the portal came from.

"Alright Naxo, get the rift open."

Naxo nods again, his face turning serious. "Hold onto your hats kiddies."

We were soon engulfed in darkness, I felt my body ripping apart and turning into small black squares. This observation only lasted for a few seconds, because everything soon went black.

0-0-0-0-0

Time watched as his son went back into the realm of twilight. There was a soft smile on his face, as he saw the girl whom he shared his burden as the Hero of Time with. The hero of old soon sensed a wild presence.

"You just missed them." Time said not looking away from the spot where Link and the others disappeared.

"And you did nothing to slow them down?" the Hero of Time could tell the owner was struggling to hold in his anger.

Time then turned around and faced the uncontrollable side of his son. He looked like he had been to the underworld and back. He was covered in bandages, his clothes looked torn, and his iconic hat was even missing.

"You are not allowed to go there, young Feral." Was all Time said.

"You have no power over me, you old bastard." Feral lashed, anger obviously showing on his face.

Time sighed, he didn't want to fight his own son. 'All I have to do is delay him until Link and the others get back.' The hero then faced Feral, brandishing his blade.

"If you can beat me in battle, then I will allow you entry."

Feral evilly smirked, and also took out his blade, "Bring it on, old man."


	17. Chapter 17: The Twilight Realm

**Chapter 17: The Twilight Realm**

The Twilight realm was different to say the least. I mean, a floating island in a void of nothingness forever locked in twilight is completely normal. I had barely a second to even try and freak out about it I felt Raven's hand on my shoulder.

"You know, I've seen this place quite a bit. But it never ceases to amaze me…"

I look at her and I see that she has a soft smile on her face. Okay. So, maybe the twilight wasn't so bad. Raven soon helped me up and we caught up with the others. Link was explaining everything to SealRuin and Sunny, Naxo was catching the black squares of twilight.

"Link! Shouldn't we look for Midna?" Raven yells. The comment gets both Link and Ruin's attention. Link nods and gestures everyone to follow.

Naxo ended up being dragged.

We soon got to the entrance, and I looked at Link and saw that he looked a bit nervous.

"You okay, Link?"

Link nods, "I'm fine." And he continues walking.

"That was strange…" I manage to hear Raven say.

"Why's that?" I ask her. She started walking and I followed her.

"I just thought Link would be a bit more excited to see Midna again. I guess he's having second thoughts."

I think about that for a second, I didn't seem to make any sense. Then again, I don't know Link and Midna's past.

I was so lost in thought that didn't even notice that Raven left my side, hell I didn't even notice when we got to the throne room door.

"You ready Link?" Raven asks him, showing genuine concern. If I wasn't worried about him as well, I would have gotten a little jealous of the attention Raven was giving Link.

Link nods "Yeah…I'm ready."

With that Link opens up the door. The room was vast and dark, all except for the light blue markings on the walls. On the other side of the room, I could see a figure sitting in the throne. We soon approached it, and I saw that Midna was the one sitting. It took me a second to figure it out, since she was in her normal form not her imp form.

"You know, a knight is supposed to kneel before royalty, wolfy." Midna stated in a superior tone.

I looked worriedly at Link to see his reaction. He just seemed to smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Mid."

Midna's face also changed into a smile, "It's nice to know that a wolf can learn new tricks, how did you even get here?"

"I had the help of some new friends." Link smiled gesturing to us

"By 'friends', you mean these people?" Link nods.

With that, Raven steps forward and bows. "My name is Raven, Twilight Queen. The blue one on the left is SnowScale, the one in armor is SealRuin, and the other is Naxo."

Midna seems to smile at Ravens courtesy, "There is no need to bow Hylian. Any friend of Link is a friend of mine, and please call me Midna. I despise the use of my status by my friends."

Raven returns to a normal stand, "As you wish," was all she said.

"So, you still haven't answered my question, how did you manage to get here?" Midna asks again.

"Naxo opened a portal," Link answered gesturing to Naxo, but only finds that he is not there. Looking at the rest of us worriedly, I see Raven silently point up. Looking up we all see, what looks like, a cocoon made up of muffins.

"Really…?" I mutter, "Can the writer think of anything other than that? He's supposed to be random…"

Raven gives me an evil/angry look, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see what looks like a priest with a number 4 on his cloak. There were also a few others behind him, I didn't bother to count.

" **You,** **young SnowScale, have crossed the fourth wall. You shall be punished."**

I swear my eyes turned into dinner plates, "You…You're the…priests of the Fourth Wall!"

" **Correct. Now prepare to be punished**."

I braced myself, there was no way I could escape this. What was my punishment? Death? Torture? I look around to see if anyone is seeing this. But everyone seemed to be frozen in time. Tears of terror filled my eyes, as the priest walk towards me.

The priest raises his hand, and I close my eyes preparing for the worst. I soon feel a slap hit my face. I slowly open my eyes, and see the priest holding a belt.

I look around, confused. "Was that it?"

" **Yes. Your trespasses were not that bad, due to the fact that you muttered it, and only one person heard you. However if you gave away major information, the punishment would have been more severe.** "

With that the priests disappear and time returns to normal.

"Is that normal?" I hear Midna ask.

SealRuin sighs, "For him it is…"

I look back up to the cocoon. Going over what the hell just happened.

"Snow!" I hear Raven yell.

"What?"

"Midna was asking you a question." Raven said tilting her head towards the princess.

I look at Midna, "Yes? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Obviously." Midna smirks, "I was asking what happened to your cheek."

I touch my cheek, and realized that the slap must have left a mark. There's no way I could tell her how I really got it.

"I…don't know." I end up saying.

Midna gives me a strange look, but soon looks back at Link, "So, Link, is there any reason you're here? Or did you just search for an insane portal master just to say 'Hi'?"

"I actually, have an answer for that." Raven says.

"Is that so?" Midna says resting her head on her hand.

"Yes." Raven states, looking serious "When you shattered the Mirror of Twilight, Link split into two. His feral side, and his pure side. The one before you now is the pure one. Now I was told that you would be able fix them. Can you?"

Midna sat there for a moment looking at Link and then Raven, and occasionally looking at the muffin cocoon. Honestly the silence went on so long it started to feel uncomfortable.

Raven was the first to speak, "If you are unable to do so, then-"

"I can."

I felt a 'but' coming on.

"However, I can only transfer the problem."

SealRuin spoke this time "What do you mean 'transfer the problem'?"

"I mean, I'll have to separate someone else's light and darkness in order to fix Link."

"So…you can't just fix me? Someone has to be sacrificed?" Link asked, starting to cry.

Soon an argument between Link and Midna broke out.

"I'll be the sacrifice."

The arguing stopped and everyone looked at the speaker, it was Raven.

"What?" Ruin, Link, and I said at the same time.

"Are you crazy?!" Link said

"You could die!" Ruin yelled

I just looked at her, she looked upset. "Link is my friend…If I can help, then I will."

"But if you and Unleashed are separated, you both could die!" Ruin said trying to talk her out of it.

Raven didn't respond, she just looked at me, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Is this your idea or Le's?" Was all I said.

"It's our idea. We're both don't want to, but we are willing." Raven looks at SealRuin, "I know I might die, but would you not do the same for me if you were in my shoes?"

Ruin went silent, he knew Raven had a point.

Raven then looked at Midna, "What do we have to do to prepare the ceremony?"


	18. Chapter 18: Nothing is Ever Easy

**Chapter 18: Nothing is Ever Easy**

Raven paced the exit of the Twilight Realm, she knew that Feral would have followed them. She thought back to what Midna said was needed.

 _"_ _We will need the other Link for starters, and some of his blood. Considering that we will be capturing the other one, getting the blood will be quite easy."_

"Easy. Of course she would say that. She isn't doing it." Raven mutters. She was doing this alone, she was being the one sacrificed and all.

"Nothing is ever easy…"

She soon saw the portal activate. Raven already had her sword out, but decided to keep her gun and wings put away, for now.

Raven saw the traditional materialization of a twili teleport, and there stood Feral.

The wild other looked already battle worn and tired. He didn't even try to make an attempt to look superior when he saw Raven, not even an angry look in his eye.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Like you f*cking care." Feral spat, going on his hands and knees. He obviously looked tired.

Raven grabbed a blue potion, and handed it to Feral.

"What is it? Poisoned?" Feral muttered, refusing the potion.

"I was actually going to use this on myself, since I was planning to fight you. So I would see no point in poisoning it."

"…So you didn't know he was there?"

"Who?" Raven asked although she could most likely guess whom he was referring to.

"That damn Hero of Time." Feral growled, "I was trying to follow you and that damnable old man stood in my way,"

"I don't think he would like being called 'old'." Raven responds, putting the blue potion away. It was obvious that Feral wasn't going to take it.

Feral then spits some blood out of his mouth and smiles, "He didn't."

Raven then stopped and thought. "Why am I being nice to him?" she muttered out loud.

Feral spit blood again, "I don't know, you don't have any reason to. Hell, you even tried to kill me."

Raven sighed, remembering the fight. "That wasn't me."

"It sure looked like you."

"That was the 'other side' you were wishing to see."

Feral just looked at the ground, and didn't say anything for a long time. He soon fell asleep. Raven then thought about what Feral would say when he woke up. It was a lot to process, at least it might have been. Raven lived with this fact daily, so when people went silent when she told them she guessed it was a bizarre. "Two souls sharing the same body."

"Le…" She thought to herself,

" _Yeah, I'm here._ "

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

" _Well, we won't know unless we do it, will we_?"

Raven chuckled a little bit, "You're starting to sound like a wise spirit more than one of carnage."

" _I guess so…_ "

"But that didn't answer my question."

" _Figured you'd say that_."

"Well…?"

" _I don't know. I guess? You know I'm clueless about this kind of stuff, bird-brain._ "

"It just helps to have another opinion, Le. You don't have to give me an attitude." Raven sighed.

Le sighed, " _I know…temper._ "

Raven smiled, "You're getting better."

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Feral said coldly.

Raven turned, trying to figure out when he woke up.

"I haven't lately." She soon responds.

Feral didn't respond.

"What would you do if I told you I knew a way to make you whole again?"

Feral looked at the bird in shock. "You know a way?"

Raven nodded. "But what will you do now?"

Feral soon got to his feet, ignoring his pain, and held his hand to help Raven up. "I'm going to ask you to take me there."

Raven looked at Feral and then at the offered hand with disbelief.

Feral sighed, "I know I've been a jerk-"

"You've been an ass is what you've been."

"OK, fine. I've been an ass." Feral shrugged, "I wanted to come here and destroy it because of what it did to me."

Raven looked at Feral with more skepticism, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel like someone needs to know."

"So you're telling me?"

Feral started to look frustrated, "You're the only other f*cking person here. Or are you even a person?! From what I found out from the old bastard, you're not even a real person! You have so much stuff inside you that even calling you 'human' would be wrong!"

Raven slowly stood up, anyone could see she was trembling with anger.

" ** _Don't you…_** ** _EVER_** ** _say that!_** " her voice seemed to echo. She then looked up at the wild Link.

Feral flinched when he saw her face, it looked just like when he fought the demon before; bloody, black eyes, and red pupils. But there was something different this time, there was something there that made him terrified. So terrified that he couldn't even manage to speak.

" ** _Do not speak of what you know nothing about!_** " Le's wings came out and she slowly walked towards Feral. And grabs his throat.

" ** _You know…It has been some time since I have had the blood of another touch my skin._** " Le slowly licked her lips with a malicious look on her face. " ** _And it has also been some time since we have tasted it._** "

Feral soon went as white as paper. " _She's going to kill me. Not only that but she's going to eat me afterwards?!_ "

For the first time, Feral started to tear up. He didn't want to die, not when he just found a way to return to normal.

" _Gods, why did I have to say that? Why do I have to have such a short damn temper?!_ " Feral angrily thought to himself.

The monster before him smiled darkly, " ** _Is this not whom you wanted to see? Your 'Killing tool' that will kill anything? Even get rid of all this damnable twilight that caused the false hero so much grief._** "

Feral thought that he heard her do a mix between a maniacal laugh and a growl.

" ** _How ironic that the thing you were searching for, is going to kill you._** "

Unleashed raised her clawed hand preparing to attack the now-passes-out Feral Link.

"Raven, stop!"

The bloody demon tuned around, and saw that it was SnowScale who had addressed her. SealRuin, Link, and Midna were there too. With a new interest, the demon dropped Feral, leaving him gasping for air.

" ** _What interesting toys have come to my playground?_** " Le looked at them with a dark interest that made Snow shudder.

He knew he shouldn't have let Raven handle this alone. " _I can lecture myself later, now I have to deal with Unleashed_."

Snow took out his scythe. Ruin and Link followed suit and drew their blades as well.

" ** _Did you really just draw your weapons at me? Before you challenge me, let me show you just a small amount of power I possess._** "

With that the demon outstretched her right hand over Midna, and quickly swiped her hand to the right. Midna then fell over.

Ruin quickly ran over to her to see if she was okay, but to his surprise she was no longer the beautiful queen she was before. She was now, what looked like, a twilight version of a cucco.

SnowScale looked at Le confused, "A chicken?"

" ** _If I had tuned her into her imp form, then she would still be able to aid you. In her current form, not only does she look like a cucco, but she can only think like one too._** "

SealRuin looked really pissed, he quickly turned around and quickly went in to attack Unleashed. The demon seemed to expect this. For she merely avoided him, used Ruins' own strength, punched him in the gut and knocked him out.

" ** _It was also to devoid SealRuin of reason. Seeing as he likes the Twilight queen._** "

Snow looked at Link, "How about a coordinated attack?" Snow suggested.

Link just nodded, and with that, he dashed forward.

Snow decides to use an ice breath attack. Like a dragon; Snow breaths out ice like fire.

Le effortlessly dodges. However it didn't bug him too much, Snow's ice attack was just meant to be a distraction.

It was soon after that that Link back slashed Unleashed making her emit an ear-piercing screech.

Link and Snow were reduced to having to cover their ears so that their eardrums wouldn't get damaged.

" ** _You bastards! How dare you trick me with your false attacks!_** "

Snow was going to make a remark about that, but had no time. Unleashed quickly flew towards him with her sword in her hand, and her gun in the other. The dragon quickly jumped out of the way.

Snow decided to summon the spirit of the knocked-out SealRuin. Because if Unleashed had any weakness, (besides chocolate) it was fighting more than one person. Ruin soon showed up.

" _What the hell happened_?" he asked looking around.

Snow didn't have a chance to answer, Le was coming after her again.

"No time to talk. We need to take down Le before she kills us!" Snow managed to yell.

Seal nodded and put his sword out, causing Le to run into it at top speed.

" ** _Damn it! Damn it all!_** "

Snow could tell she was getting pissed.

Seal whistled, " _Now we got her mad._ "

Snow nodded looking over at Link, from what he could tell he was seeing if Feral was okay.

Snow brought his attention back to Unleashed. SealRuin was already attacking her, but none of them were hitting her. Snow decide to breathe fire at her this time, she looked too absorbed with SealRuin to notice Snow.

" _I hope this works_." He thinks to himself.

Unleashed saw a blue glow go for her. She looked back and saw that her opponent was gone. The blue flame soon consumed her.

After the flames finished their work, they left Unleashed kneeling on the ground in obvious pain.

" ** _I will not lose. Your blood will be mine!_** " With that she lunged at Snow and Ruin.

But before she even got a foot away from where she was she passed out. Soon turning back into Raven.

Behind her was Time, with his sword in his hand.

"No it won't, Raven…"

Snow noticed that Time had a strange softness in his eyes, like one would give their little sister.

Time put his sword away, picked up Raven, and walked towards Snow.

"You're a pretty smart fighter. I can see why they like you."

Snow looked at him confused, "They?"

"Raven and Unleashed." Time stated. He then handed Raven over to Snow. "Take care of them."

And as quickly as he came, Time disappeared. Leaving young SnowScale confused.

"He's a strange man." Midna said.

SealRuin had gotten up and ran to Midna giving her a hug, "Midna, you're okay!"

Needless to say, both Snow and Midna were taken aback by this sudden hug from the stoic man.

SnowScale soon spoke, "How did you turn back to normal?"

"Simple." Midna said as soon as Ruin eventually let her go, "As soon as that demon was defeated, her spell wore off."

Snow nodded, and Link soon came over carrying Feral.

"We have to help him," Link said crying, "He won't wake up."

Everyone nodded and went inside.

"Midna, I have a question." Snow asked.

"Ask away."

"Is it still possible to use Raven as a sacrifice?"

"I suppose so. Is that what you wish?"

"No." Snow simply said, then looked down at Raven, "It's what _they_ want."

 **A/N So... Ya I leave it off on a cliffhanger. Also I think I'm getting better at the fighting scenes What do you guys think?**


	19. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Raven awoke in a bed. Sitting up, she noticed that her head hurt.

"Ow…what happened?" she murmured.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep…" A voice next to her said.

She quickly looked over and saw her or someone who looked like her.

"Unleashed…?" she ventured.

Raven got a grunt in response.

Terror soon filled her eyes, they did the ceremony? When? Raven then remembered the fight with Link, SealRuin, and Snow.

"Why? After what happened, why still go through with this?" Raven said with her head in her hands.

"I said shut _up_!" Unleashed growled, "Some people are trying to sleep."

"You might want to be awake for this." Raven says shaking the demon to get up.

Unleashed soon reluctantly got up and soon looked at Raven. Needless to say, she was as shocked as Raven.

"What the hell…?" Was all she managed to say. Her face soon turned to anger. "That damn dragon better have a good reason for this."

Raven soon got of her bed, to be soon brought back down by dizziness.

"I would not suggest standing." A new voice said.

Both Le and Raven looked and saw that it was Midna. Unleashed quickly looked away, though.

"What happened? Why are me and Unleashed separate people?" Raven asked.

"Well, we did the ceremony and now you and your demon are two people. It's that simple."

"But _why_?" Unleashed spoke with apparent anger in her voice.

"I don't understand the question, demon." Midna said with a serious face.

But with that answer, Unleashed quickly stood up and walked over to the princess.

"You know very damn well what I'm talking about, _imp_." Le sneered "You've seen what I can do. And yet you still do this?!"

Raven nodded. Unleashed had a good point, why would they do this?

"I was against it, but the dragon insisted that you two would have wanted it this way."

"This was Snow's idea?" Raven and Le said at the same time.

Midna nodded, "If you wish to speak to him, follow me."

With that, Midna turned around and walked away.

Raven and Le looked at each other confused. Raven was the first to follow Midna, Unleashed soon followed.

Le had a bad feeling about all of this, and was preparing herself to run at any minute.

Raven on the other-hand was confused and was trying to think of why SnowScale would do this. She knew he hated Le, so why would he give her a way to destroy anything she wanted whenever she wanted?

It turned out that the others were waiting at the twilight realm portal. SealRuin and SnowScale were talking with Link (whom was now whole), and Naxo was trying to play whack-a-mole with SunnyBoy.

Raven chuckled at the display of what Sunny and Naxo were doing. Unleashed stormed towards Link, Ruin and Snow. They stopped their conversation when they saw Le coming, Link's hand was put on his sword.

"Put it away fairy boy, you're not the one I have a problem with." Le snapped. Link didn't flinch at all, but he did walk away. From what Le saw, he was walking towards Raven. Unleashed looked at SnowScale,

"Care to explain?"

Snow didn't respond,

"Snow…please. I want to know."

If he wasn't looking at her, Snow would have thought he was being probed by Raven, she looked so desperate, and confused.

"I thought it was what you two wanted." He simply replied.

Then Le did something Snow had never seen before, she smiled.

"Snow, you're a smart kid. But did you even think of the possibility that I would have just woken up and started destroying things?"

"We did." Ruin answered. "And as long as we fight you together, we would have been fine."

"That was it?" Le looked at the warrior, "That was your _entire_ plan?"

"That, and this." With that Snow held up a Hershey chocolate bar.

Not even a second after he held it out, Le had taken the chocolate and was now eating it.

"Alright, so you did think it through." Le said with her mouth full of chocolate.

Soon Link and Raven walked up. "So, is everything all cleared up?" Link asked.

"What about home?" Sunny asked, "How are we going to get home?"

"Easy," Naxo said with a mischievous smile, "Through a hole, a port-hole."

Everyone gave Naxo some form of a face palm for his pun.

Raven then looked at Link, "What about you?"

Link shrugged "I'll be fine, besides I have a lot of explaining to do back in Hyrule."

"Yes. Now that your friend, Naxo, has open the rift Link should be able to visit whenever he likes." Midna smiled.

Le looked over at Midna, "Sorry for turning you into a cucco…" she muttered.

"It's alright," Midna said "Water under the bridge and all that."

Link then walked over to Snow, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can meet again someday." Link held out his hand.

Snow smiled and grabbed the hand and shook it, "Same here, Hero of Twilight."

Naxo started getting the portal ready. Link and Midna started walking back to the direction of the twili castle

"Link!" Raven yelled.

Link turned around.

"We'll be seeing each other someday"

Link smiled, "I count on it."

"Also Link, I have a nickname for you."

Link looked a little worried but still slightly amused, "Really? What is it?"

"Twilight!"

And before Link could respond to the name he had received from Raven, they all disappeared. Gone, back to their world.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The portal had dropped of the group at the front of the school. Naxo looked at his phone,

"How convenient, no time has passed."

There was soon a chorus of yeses and other comments of it being a bit cliché.

Raven soon chuckled, "That was some adventure."

"But what do we do with me, Birdy?"

Le had said this, and when everyone looked at her, her eyes had changed. They were no longer the pitch-black bloody eyes they were in Hyrule. Her eyes were now a reddish brown color, with a black outline around them.

Raven was the first to point it out, "Le, your eyes changed."

"What?!" Le soon ran inside the school to the bathroom. Everyone followed her, but only Raven went into the bathroom (for obvious reasons).

After about ten minutes later, the twins (?) came out and it looked like Le had been crying.

"Is she okay?" Sunny asked. Le shot him an angry look.

"She is now." Raven said and looked at the others. "Le and I decided that she would stay with me. She _is_ me after all."

SnowScale looked at the others, "So…What now?"

"I guess we continue with our lives" Ruin guessed.

"Until something else random happens" Naxo laughed.

Just then the 'end-of-lunch' bell rung, and everyone headed to their classes, and as Snow walked to his he chuckled and said to himself,

"Something random like that happening again? I doubt it."

 **The End**

 **A/N I'd like to thank you guys for reading all of my story. I know it might have been bad, since this is my first one. I've written stories but never got farther than chapter 2 or 3. What I'm trying to say is I've never written an ending before, and I'd like to know how I did. I'll also be continuing writing about Raven and the others. I guess what I'm trying to say, is...**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
